Online Now
by HaleyGrace
Summary: What if Ana and Christian met under completely different circumstances? Offline, Ana is a homely girl finishing up her education without drawing much attention to herself. Online, however, she is Jessie Thorn, an adult web-star who entertains guests in her underwear. Her life begins to change entirely when a guest named 'GREY' tips her more money than she could ever dream of.
1. PROLOGUE

"Okay, Ana, you can do this. Wait, no!" I smacked myself on the side of the head, the blonde wig absorbing some of the force. "You aren't Ana, you're Jessie!"

Exhaling a deep breath, I continued to look at myself in the mirror. A fitting black gown hugged my curves, accessorized by exquisite silver bracelets and a pearl necklace. The pricey wedges I paired with the outfit had started to become uncomfortable, but they were nothing I couldn't tolerate.

"Alright, lets do this." I muttered before heading out the door of my Las Vegas home to the limousine that Christian had waiting for me outside.

This would be our first official meeting, our first conversation face to face instead of over a computer screen. Christian was someone who I had spoken with for months on YouCam chat, through emails, on over the phone. We had never been in front of each other, however.

The nerves caused my stomach to capsize as the chauffeur drove me to the Palms Casino. Christian was staying there, and he had invited me to meet with him before heading out to The Hard Rock Hotel and Casino together. He would be my date to tonight's event. After all it was him who had won the raffle I hosted in my chat room.

Tonight was a rather important event in my career. It was the AVN Adult Webstar Convention, an awards show where those in the adult industry were given accolades for their achievements. Though I don't do pornography and sleep with random men in the business, I am an adult entertainer – so to speak.

My alter ego, Jessie Thorn, is a webcam model. She is a blonde entrepreneur who parades around in her underwear and does sexually explicit things online in front of guys who pay to watch her. This persona I have created is nothing like the real me is, so I have to affectate my personality the entire time I am around Christian. He knows Jessie, not Ana.

In real life, I'm a nervous wreck. Anxiety constantly interferes with my life, and my insecurities about my appearance alter my social skills. I feel like people constantly stare at Ana and laugh at her homely appearance, bad hair, and awful wardrobe.

Online though, Jessie is adroit. People do not intimidate her. Hurtful words do not cause her distress. She is there to entertain her regulars, play some games, get naked throughout the night, and most importantly of all make money.

I had been a camgirl for several months, gradually slipping into the personality – and the lifestyle. Before camming, I was a broke college student with an honest job that hardly paid my bills and an unappealing home in Washington. But only a few months after I started camming, and the money became steady and bountiful, I was able to afford a new car, a nice house all my own, and any and every leisurely activity or amenity life had to offer. The world was at my fingertips now, and I was empowered.

Apprehensive or not, my bank account was steady. I couldn't ask for more. I had Christian to thank for a lot of that. I lucked out as a camgirl that Christian was one of my first tippers and regulars. Within my first month on the job he tipped me two-thousand dollars. To some models that's hardly scratching the surface of their tip jar, but for only having worked forty hours that month, to me that was huge deal.

The more I cammed, the more he tipped. His favorite thing to do was pull me away from public chat to private shows where it was just him and myself. He would never have me touch myself like the other guests did, only play on my senses and request my obedience.

Christian's favorite thing to do was boss me around. He would instruct that I wear collars, handcuff myself, wear body harnesses, bind my feet together, and blindfold myself. A lot of the time his requests involved me running a feather along my body, placing ice cubs in different places on my skin and describing the feeling, or telling him about my sheltered life growing up.

He would often ask if I enjoyed being submissive to his request, to which I replied yes. I was hoping, praying that when I met him in person he wasn't some old perverted millionaire who was looking for a young bride to unleash his sexual fantasies on.

"We're here," the chauffeur alerted me, breaking my train of thought, "shall I guide you to his room?"

"No, this is fine, thank you." I politely declined as I stepped out of the vehicle.

The Palms Casino was beautiful. Though I had been in Vegas for a few months, I hadn't taken the time to properly explore around the strip and downtown. Now wasn't the time to admire how beautiful it was either.

The moment of truth was hurdling towards me at full speed. As the elevator climbed further up, my stomach, and my heart, sank further down. Alright Christian, time to see what kind of person you really are.

When the elevator pinged as it landed on the floor he was on, I cautiously stepped out – like rushing from the claustrophobia inducing box would have set off a secret alarm system. The long hallways were empty, so navigating to his room took little effort.

The door was the only thing now that stood in the way of us of meeting. Swallowing hard, I knocked lightly in the hopes that he wouldn't hear me and I wouldn't have to put on a facade of character.

"Coming." The door muffles his voice, but his response was simple enough to make out.

With shaking hands and sweaty palms I waited as his footsteps thudded their way across the floor. Soon, the door made a sharp creaking noise as he pulled it open.

"Ah, Jessie. Glad you made it here safely."


	2. Chapter 1

*Quick note! I would just like to say thank you for the feedback and support on this writing endeavor! :) Unfortunately, I am unable to see many of the reviews. :( I would like to say though, to those of you who messaged me asking about Webcam modeling, I have posted an FAQ in my blog which you can find on my profile! I will try to explain it as the story goes on though! Thanks you for favoriting, reviewing and reading!*

"Bye, Kate! Have fun tonight!" I yelled from my post at the front door.

"Thanks, Ana! Make sure you relax a bit! Love ya!" She hollered back before getting into the car that would whisk her away into Seattle's nightlife.

I stared long after she after disappeared into the starry sky, inner conflict keeping me from sitting myself back down in front of my new computer. Was I really going to cam again tonight? The first night, my nerves nearly caused me to faint in front of eighty-five people. If it weren't for the overwhelming amount of tokens I had received, I don't think I could have done it.

Finally I wandered into the bathroom. I didn't have much of my own makeup collection, so I dug through Kate's makeup bag that she left at home. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, bronzer, and mascara was all I needed to become Jessie.

With a huff, I began applying the makeup as neatly as I could. The fact that I rarely wore makeup made it difficult to sculpt out the face of a woman who could be alluring, but with enough eyeshadow and mascara I managed to turn my doll-like eyes into those of a temptress. The lipstick made my thin, pale lips come alive and have a defined shape, and the bronzer accentuated my bone structure nicely.

After spending a solid twenty minutes masking the real Ana, it was time to complete the transformation by donning my blonde wig. The wig itself was cheap, frayed and barely able to pass as a person's natural hair if you were to see it in person. Thankfully, the guests online could not tell that it wasn't my real hair. Probably due to my subpar webcam and dreadful lighting.

Once I had the face together it was time to collect the wardrobe. The other night, I had only worn a red bra with an intricate lace design and solid black panties. It wasn't overly revealing – well, not like the lingerie pieces some of the other girls wore – but it was the only "seductive" undergarments that I owned. I ventured that there couldn't be any harm in wearing that same thing tonight as well. Besides, I washed the underwear this morning.

I gathered my thoughts together while getting dressed. "Remember, Ana, you have to do this. Once you have the money you need to get back on your feet you can stop."

I had to convince myself that this wasn't causing harm to anyone I knew, myself included, and that it was the only way I could make the money needed to uphold my well being for the time. The money I had spent on the computer was necessary for my college work. Since term papers were due and I was a senior this year, I couldn't afford to miss any assignments or lose out on any of the valuable resources for my essays.

Paul had to cut my hours at work due to a new hire. Whether he did it to spite me for showing up late on accident one day, or because it was mandatory for any other reasons, the cut in my hours also meant cut in my paycheck. There was no possible way for me to sustain my half of the expenses with less hours.

Then my car had broken down, and the repairs were simply out of my budget for the time being. I didn't have the appropriate savings to have my car fixed either.

I turned on the computer and opened up my browser. Shaky, I typed in YouCam's web address. When it pulled up and I logged in, I was surprised to see I had received new messages from some of the guests who were in my chat last night. Biting my lip anxiously, I read through the few messages and comments.

From: darkhorse875, Received at 1:36a.m.

Great job, Jessie. I enjoyed your show last night. I think you will do well on YouCam if you keep at it! I hope your experience is better every time you log on! Best of luck, darkhorse875

That brought a smile to my face.

From: Raider6TX

You did well last night for a newbie. I suggest trying to sell stuff for more tokens. A phone number, friend add, video, or something along those lines. It gives guests incentive to tip you. Also maybe try offering more in your room for tips; spanking, signs, song requests. Good luck, Jessie!

There were a couple of comments left on my profile wall, too. One was from a guests leaving me a nice rating to boosts my ranking, and the other was from a fellow model who had also just recently joined.

The encouragement lifted my spirits, giving the me the confidence I needed to log back online. Before I did, though, I went to double check my token statistics. The page that loaded showed how many tokens I had made and in what form of chat I received them. Since I didn't do any private shows, I earned all of my tokens in public chat.

"One thousand and seventy five. So if I convert that...," I grabbed my phone to use it's calculator, "each token is five cents. Five times one, zero, seven, five – that's fifty three dollars and seventy five cents. Alright, Ana, not bad for one night."

I went to the icon on my profile page that allowed me to broadcast. My nerves caused me to stall, but quickly I was able to remind myself that Jessie did not fear being in front of people. No one was touching her, no one was forcing her to do anything. Jessie was her own boss.

Once I double clicked the webcam icon, a small box that flashed the website's name appeared. Before it could finish loading my chat room I had to log in again. Soon, all my options for the chat room filled the box, and off to left side my cam loaded.

The little green light that indicated my webcam was in use came on. There I was, half naked once again in front of a camera – waiting for guests to flock into my room and tip me. The numbers started trickling in, jolting my anxiety. As my amount of guests increased the conversation in my chat began to pick up. At least that helped my nerves to settle.

"Hey, Jessie. How are you?" I whispered while reading through my chat. "I'm good! How are you!"

Jessie had an affable personality. She was easy to associate with; a fun loving girl who had no qualms about being naked in front of people she couldn't see.

When I had about twenty people in my room, I set a topic. The topic allowed me to share what guests could tip for and how much it was. Since camgirl currency is tokens, everything was written accordingly. If they wanted to see me doing jumping jacks, it was one hundred tokens. That was five dollars. I would spank myself five times for fifty tokens – two dollars and fifty cents. I could flash them for sixty tokens – three dollars.

Though I didn't play into the idea of strangers tipping me their hard earned money for such menial things, especially when there was such a thing as free porn on the internet, to my surprise the tips became constant and steady.

Before I knew it I was actually laughing. Genuinely laughing at some of the conversations I was having with these strangers. They would ask me to do ridiculous things, like a front roll from one end of my bed to the other, but they would tip me one hundred, two hundred, sometimes more tokens for their silly requests.

"You guys are crazy!" I chuckled while nonchalantly patting the wig to make sure it was firmly in place. "I'm about to go bed, but thank you for the wonderful night!"

The link to my token stats showed that I had earned nearly two thousand tokens in the two hours I had been online. That was totaling out to almost one hundred dollars. At this rate, I wouldn't have to cam for any longer than a couple of weeks. I might even have money to place into a savings account if continued doing this well.

In the midst of all the guests wishing me goodnight, the number had risen to almost seventy, a private message from a premium member named GREY opened. I had muted basic members – people who hadn't purchased tokens, so the only people who could contact me through PM or on chat were those who spent money on the site.

GREY: Jessie, is it? I've been watching your show tonight. Well done. Would you be interested in a private chat? It requires no nudity, only your absolute obedience. I will pay you well for your alacrity.

Jessie: No nudity? That sounds strange coming from a man on an adult website. What exactly are wanting my obedience for? I can only take tips in advance.

I closed the private messaging screen, thinking GREY would surely disappear into the masses of other requests for privates. One of the experienced models on the site had told me the other night that I should only agree to privates if they tipped in advance. Otherwise it was a good way to be cheated out of money.

"Okay guys, I'll see you soon." I began to wave my goodbyes when the sound effect for a tip blared over my speakers.

TIP not shown in room: GREY has tipped you 4,000 tokens

GREY: Accept the private. Consider this half of your payment in advance. The rest will come once you accept the chat, and of course agree to submit to my request.

"Holy crap!" I blurted out, swiftly placing a hand to my mouth as it fell open.

Two hundred dollars just to accept the private chat? He said that was half of the payment, so if I accepted would I be receiving another two hundred once he was done talking to me? After a tip like I couldn't just decline him.

One of the guest commented that I must have received a large tip. If the tip wasn't shown in the room, then the other members couldn't see it. Guests who tipped like that, or tipped anonymously, were referred to as 'ninjas' by the other members.

"Um, thank you guys so much for tonight, really. I have to go now. I'll be back soon though, I promise."

Then, I clicked accept on GREY's private invitation. All the previous conversations from my chat room had been cleared. The names from the right side of the screen all vanished except for my own – and of course, GREY.

"Hi, Grey." I swallowed a lump in my throat. I couldn't break character, not now.

GREY: Hello, Jessie. Here are the rules; for every request I ask of you to which you acquiesce, I will tip you. If you are unable to complete a request, please inform me so that arrangements as to why you can complete it can be made.

Arrangements for requests? What on Earth was he talking about?

GREY: Simple enough, would you agree?

"Yes, I agree." Though I didn't fully understand, the rules seemed plain enough that I could follow them without any trouble.

GREY: Good girl. Now, answer me this, Jessie; Are you willing to be my submissive?


	3. Chapter 2

*Quick note! So even with reviews enabled, they refuse to show up and I when I go to moderate them nothing appears! GAAAHH! Anyway, I wanted to say thanks again for the feedback and the support! It means a lot you guys! And I'm glad you enjoy the story and the concept! It's meant to be different for both of their personalities and the story line. Enjoy! - Haley*

From the moment I had started camming, granted that was just the other night, guests have private messaged me asking all sorts of bizarre questions. Some asked if I enjoyed being dominant in the bedroom or was into femdom. Others requested that I degrade them in private chat, but none of them would ever tip. A few told me they would be my sugar daddies and care for me in every way possible – again, never tipped.

When GREY asked if I would be his submissive, I knew right away what he was asking. However, I did not know exactly what it would stipulate. He was the first guest to actually tip, a handsome amount at that, and that left me in a position where I had no idea how to respond.

Jessie: Your submissive? Isn't that something I'd only be able to grant you in the bedroom, GREY?

GREY: Ha, not necessarily. Sit on the idea for a day or two. Until then, do you have any toys, Miss Jessie?

A staple in most camgirls careers was having toys. Though I had not been camming for long, I did a hefty amount of research throughout the day. I observed how other models ran their rooms, what their topics were, and how they set up their goals and marketing strategies.

Toys could be used throughout the broadcast sort of as an appetizer for the actual show. Once a camgirl reaches her countdown, and the show begins, almost always a toy is involved. I didn't have the money to spend on a toy at the moment, and the check I would be getting from YouCam wouldn't be sent out for another five days. Then I had to add the almost week on top of that before it would even arrive.

Jessie: I just started. I don't own any toys.

GREY: Where is your wishlist, Jessie?

Jessie: My what?

GREY: Your wishlist. If you do not have one, go make one. When you are done I will further instruct you.

To keep from sounding ignorant on the subject anymore than I already did, I searched wishlist on my browser. A link to Amazon wishlist was the at the top. So he wanted me to put together a list of products I wanted, more specifically toys, and he would buy them for me?

Quickly, I signed up for Amazon.

Jessie: Okay, I'm on Amazon. I created a new wishlist. What should I put on it?

GREY was silent for a while. The tension in the room was heavy, though it was just myself in front of a computer screen. Even without being able to see his screen or his face, I could feel his eyes working over my body meticulously.

GREY: We will start off with simple items. First, I want you to add the Logitech C920 1080 HD webcam. Once you add that, we will continue.

"Okay." I replied.

I typed in exactly what he had written. A webcam that was listed at seventy dollars plus was brought up. Several sellers had them listed, prices ranged from seventy four as the lowest to almost ninety dollars. I was assuming price didn't mean much to GREY, so I looked for the sellers with the most stars and highest positive feedback. Soon, I found the one I would buy from and added the camera to my list.

"Alright, I found one."

GREY: Good. Now I want for you to find handcuffs. Make sure they are well made, not props. Next, you are to look for a lingerie suit with a body harness. If Amazon does not offer any that please you, I know of some websites that make unique pieces. The last two things you are to order are a blindfold...

He sent the message before finishing his sentence. It was like he wanted me to feel suspense at his last request. Was he going to tell me to buy some ridiculously large toy? Did he want me to buy one of those full body fur suits? GREY wasn't one of those people, was he?

GREY: ...and a wig. Preferably a lace front wig.

I patted the Halloween store wig nervously. He could tell it was a wig the whole time? Most of the other guests commented that they thought my hairstyle was cute, seemingly oblivious to the awful quality of the wig. But GREY had known the from the beginning.

"I wasn't aware anyone could tell." I muttered.

GREY: Whatever reasons you have for hiding your identity are your own. Nicely put, the wig is cheap. Complete the requests I have given you and send me the link to your wishlist as well as the link to the wig you have chosen.

With a bleak nod, I continued to do as he said. One item at a time the price continued to jump. Soon the price for my wishlist total had climbed to almost two hundred and twenty dollars. When I searched for a realistic, high quality wig, all of the price tags were above eighty. I tried to be reasonable in choosing one, but a gorgeous blonde wig with dark roots caught my eye.

It was one hundred and eighty dollars. That was far more expensive than my crappy party wig. GREY did say to get a lace front wig, however, and this wig was exactly that. It looked believable. I could have it cut to match the length of the one I was wearing – it was perfect!

When I sent him the links, his response felt more like a mixed review.

GREY: Excellent. I will be sending you a surprise along with your wishlist. Though, I must admit, I'm not thrilled about the blonde wig. Surely you would not try to disguise your natural hair with a wig of the same color, would you?

Jessie: No, my natural hair is much darker. I wear a wig to conceal it.

GREY: Perfect. That makes me feel much better.

Another long pause in the conversation. I waited there, like a statue that lacked poise, for his next orders. This wasn't too awful. He appeared to be a gentleman, and he sounded educated. Well, I mean, clearly. The man had to have some well paying job to afford luxuries like he did.

GREY: I am having everything shipped to you overnight. It will not be there tomorrow, but the day after I expect you to log on for our private chat. Can you arrange that, Jessie?

Things would be weird if Kate was in the house. I had to figure out a way to do things around her finding out or becoming suspicious. I couldn't let anyone who knew me find out what I was doing.

Jessie: I can try. I have a roommate.

GREY: Well, surely you won't for long. Once you make enough it would be a wise decision to lease your own apartment. Try and shoot for the same time as tonight.

Jessie: Once I have my car fixed I'll make sure to look around. I don't much feel like taking a cab all over Seattle. Alright, I will try.

I made the remark jokingly, not realizing I had disclosed my location. On my profile it stated that I lived in Las Vegas. I had at one time in my life, but no longer did.

GREY: You live in Seattle? I also live here. I could help you find apartments. Better yet, I would enjoy meeting you in person.

How creepy. I had only been camming for two days, and I was almost certain tonight was the first night GREY had been in my room. Offering a private chat, to buy things from a wishlist he specifically asked that I create, and giving me advice for camming was within the realm of reasonable things. Asking to meet in person was not.

Jessie: We barely know each other. Not to be rude, but can you see where the idea of a young woman meeting a man from the internet might not exactly be the safest idea?

GREY: Being online in general is not a safe idea, Miss Jessie. There a many users of the internet who are fluent in hacking and tracing IP addresses.

My heart jumped into my throat. Did GREY already know where I lived? Was keeping me on cam a ploy to trace my IP address.

He must have seen the worry in my expression.

GREY: Calm down, Jessie. I won't pressure you into meeting with me if you choose not to. I also won't track your IP address, so don't worry about that.

GREY has tipped you 4,000 tokens

"Oh my God!" I felt like throwing up, and immediately I forgot the conversation that had just taken place.

Another two hundred dollars just like that. After he had already spent five hundred dollars on purchasing me things for camming. Who was GREY, and what profession did he work in? Seriously.

GREY: That will be all we discuss for tonight. I look forward to seeing you soon, Jessie.

With that last message he exited the private chat and I signed off. I didn't even have the chance to give him a proper thank you. His tips not only ameliorated my financial situation, but they also raised my camscore. A higher score meant I was more likely to be noticed since my chat room would rise higher up on the 'ONLINE NOW' section.

"Thank you, GREY." I whispered as I laid back on my bed.

I was so giddy in that moment that I couldn't contain myself, and I kicked my feet wildly while laughing. However, Kate would be back soon, so I needed to compose myself. It was just so hard, though.


	4. Chapter 3

*I don't take much time to go back and edit as I am writing another story about the cam model industry that I plan on self-publishing. This story is for feedback and to see how you guys like the content. So sorry for the typos or missed words, but again THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! :) You guys are amazing! - Haley*

Thanks to GREY's benevolence the last time I cammed, my cam score had shot through the roof. I went from the starting camscore of one thousand to almost three thousand in just my first week. Though some of the higher making models had camscores reaching, and some even surpassing, ten thousand, I was confident in myself now more than ever.

The money I had made in just a two days would be enough to cover a new transmission for Wanda. That meant that the money that I continued to make throughout the month could cover food, my bills, and replace the money I spent on the laptop.

However, at the end of the month I planned on quitting being a cam model. My hands felt tied now. GREY had spent more money on my camming success than I ever would have. How would he react to me just never logging back online once the month ended?

I tried not to think about. It was a pleasant day outside, and now that classes were over I felt like grabbing a bite to eat. There was a nice little cafe not far from the university. I would go there.

The walk wasn't the most fulfilling. In fact, underneath my excessive layers of clothing, it was warm. That was the problem with dressing as modestly as I did. A thin long sleeved shirt buried underneath a worn down blue cardigan and jeans was not appropriate attire for days where the sunshine was plentiful.

By the time I made it to the cafe, my hair stuck to my face – glued down by the copious amount of sweat. Inside, the air conditioning was more than welcoming. I sat as close to the nearest vent as I could manage. I scattered my books on the table, figuring I could finish up one or two assignments while I sat and enjoyed and ice cold passion tea.

"Wait, you have to order, Ana. This isn't a restaurant." I sighed.

I got hastily, and in doing so I bumped into another patron of the cafe.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized, grasping the side of my head.

A handsome young man glowered down at me. For a moment, he appeared confused, then his expression changed into that of someone who had seen a ghost.

"I didn't mean to run into you. I'm sorry!" I hurried away before the man with bright gray eyes could say anything to me.

I glanced back before getting to the counter to place my order. He was still standing there, dressed far too well to be in a cafe like this. He ran a hand through his tousled copper hair, analyzing me thoroughly.

I placed my order swiftly with the blonde employee at the front, and by the time I returned to my seat near the window the young business man was gone. I slunk into my chair, resting my chin on my hand. How clumsy could I be? This is why I needed an alter ego to be successful when I cammed. Not only did I not want people to recognize me, I couldn't bear to think of the ridicule I would receive were I myself.

As I sulked out the window I was perched by, I noticed the man I had run into sitting in a cherry red sports car. He was on the phone, though his lips were barely moving. Before he hung up he took one last glance at the cafe, looking dead at me. Could he see me from outside? No. The windows were tinted. I could see him, but he couldn't see me. But the way he stared...those eyes that harbored so much mystery...

"Ana!" My name rang through the store breaking my concentration.

I shook off the thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on them. I would never run into him again. I drank through a venti iced passion tea lemonade and voraciously read through one boring textbook page after another. When I was done, I hailed a cab and went straight home.

The afternoon sun had slowly melted into the evening sunset. Soon I was supposed to log on and chat with GREY. When I got home, like GREY had predicated, a box from Amazon and another package waited for me at the door.

I was surprised Kate wasn't home. It was a weekday. Kate never went out on weekdays.

I picked up my packages, taking them to my room and setting them down gently on my bed. Eagerly, I searched for a knife to tear into the boxes. Even at twenty one, when it came to new things – even if it was just a shirt or a pair of socks – I felt the same excitement as a two year old getting candy.

The Amazon box would be first. I ripped and pulled at the cardboard box until final my goodies lay in front of me. The webcam was a shiny black, delicate and expensive looking. It should be nice – after all it was expensive. A well packaged plastic bag contained my harness, and another one held the lingerie pieces. I couldn't stop myself from admiring them in the mirror, laid over my blasé little house on the prairie get up. Nice, Ana. Next I pulled out a small package that contained a solid black blindfold. I couldn't help but snicker. What did he expect me to do blindfolded? Then the handcuffs. Again – what was expecting out of this?

At the very bottom of the box, in an intricately designed silver package, was a long, rectangular black container. I was wary of opening it, but GREY did say he was going to send me a surprise with the Amazon stuff.

Gently I removed the packaging and lifted up the lid of the black box. Inside was beautiful, particularly designed, gray feather. Not a single hair on it was stuck together, none missing, none bent. What could GREY have in mind for this? It wasn't quite a toy, but it could be used for a number of things – I imagined, anyway.

With a coy smile I placed the feather back in it's box. Okay, GREY, lets play whatever game you have in mind. I opened the other box, a gorgeous blonde wig neatly tucked away inside. I took it out and ran my fingers through the soft, realistic hair. The lace in the front would need to be cut, but when I placed it lightly on top of my head in the mirror, I was amazed at how different it made me look.

I didn't have the time to go get it cut like my other wig. Every where would be closing soon, but GREY would be expecting me to log in an hour. I took to the website, checking my account to see if he was on my friends list. If I added him, I would be able to see when he was online. I could just request a private chat with him that way, or vise versa.

To my surprise, I had received tips offline. One from a guest who had written: Please start selling your phone number, or your Snapchat maybe? Nice seeing you last night., and another one who had said: Lovely chatting with you.

Even when I was offline I could make money. The support was overwhelming.

GREY: Jessie, will I see you in an hour?

GREY's message scared me. I hadn't noticed that he logged on. I still had to set up my new webcam, do my makeup, and get dressed in my new stuff still.

Jessie: Yes! Just let me get ready.

I typed hastily. Ok, Ana. All you have to do is ask Kate where she is and say that you want the house to yourself for...er...whatever reason. Okay yeah, that's believable. I totally have a social life.

I managed to come up with an excuse about a study group and that Kate would only be bored and inconvenienced if she came home. Though she bought it, she was quick to state that me studying in a group sounded fishy, and that she was suspicious I was sleeping with some Casanova.

Rolling my eyes, I walked into the bathroom and started getting ready. The lingerie top was a floral lace with a solid black stripe down the middle of each cup and under the bust. Revealing, really revealing...to say the least. The underwear were completely see through. I was extremely insecure about logging on to chat with GREY wearing...this.

"Damnit, Ana! You chose this, pull yourself together. Jessie isn't afraid of being naked." I reassured myself. However, even as Jessie I had never exposed myself _that way_ on cam.

Once I finished my makeover into the sexual deviant that was Jessie Thorn, I logged back on and messaged GREY.

Jessie: I'm ready. Let me hook up my camera.

GREY: Great. Make sure you have the feather and the blindfold. Tonight will be simple. Lets play with your senses in exchange for tokens.

Jessie: Okay, sounds fair. The lingerie is see-through. I didn't notice that when I ordered it.

I began installing the webcam, waiting patiently for GREY to respond. When I double checked on my computer's video recording app, the quality of my new camera was unbelievable. I could not only see myself in high definition, but the camera was widescreen as well.

I switched windows to get back to YouCam. A private message from GREY waited for me.

GREY: It doesn't matter anyway. You won't be wearing it for long.


	5. Chapter 4

**I figured this chapter would be better suited to read if it were from Christian's POV. A few of you were asking about it, too! Do you guys prefer I write some from Ana's POV and some from Christian's, or just strictly Ana's? Let me know! Thanks again for the support and the nice reviews! Enjoy!***

 **Christian Grey**

GREY: The rules for tonight are simple; Keep yourself blindfolded and drag the feather along your legs first. As you do so, describe what you are feeling – not only physically, but dig deep into your feelings and thoughts as well. Then move to your stomach, then your collarbones, down both arms, and across your neck. Describe everything that goes through your mind.

Tonight would be the first of many that I would get to know who 'Jessie' was. The first night I had watched her on cam, her innocent personality caught my attention. Though the way she portrayed herself was clearly unnatural behavior, her quirky naive traits broke through the mask she wore.

I leaned back in my chair, waiting in silence for 'Jessie' to respond. What she did not know would not hurt her. If in fact it was her who bumped into me at the cafe earlier, then soon I would know her true identity with certainty.

Jessie: Alright. How will I know when to stop? Or do I just keep going?

Wasting no time, I lunged forward to reply. Tonight had nothing to do with seeing 'Jessie' naked or getting off to watching her tickle herself with a feather. There lied a far deeper meaning behind tonight's private chat.

GREY: When you hear the tip alert sound you may take off the blindfold.

Jessie: Okay.

I observed with my hand over my mouth, clenched tightly in a fist. I wanted to hear her thoughts on what she was feeling – what she was experiencing. Though I had no doubts in my mind that 'Jessie' would be an adequate, perhaps even excellent, sub, I had to make sure. If she were to start romanticizing what the feather play upon her sense of touch made her feel, then she would not suffice as someone to invest my time in.

However, I was hoping for something far more intricate. I couldn't place my finger on what about 'Jessie' screamed girl next door with a white picket fence and churchgoing family, but I wanted to venture that if I could get close enough to her that tapestry would unwind.

She began to do as I instructed her. Good. So she could obey an order without any defiance. I would start her off simple, gradually let her slip into comfort of our private chats. The more this continued, the more I could probably persuade her to do.

"It tickles on my toes," she grinned, "I hate having my feet tickled."

Nice to know, 'Jessie'. When we meet in person I can torture you by tickling your feet if you are to disobey me.

She wore a cute, crooked smile as she brought the feather up towards her knees. Normally, a person cannot tickle themselves. Science considers it practically impossible. Not for her, I suppose.

"It feels nicer on my legs. It's very...sensual. I kind of want a leg massage now."

I would rather pull your hair, 'Jessie'. She stays on her shins for a while, lightly flicking the feather back and forth. Stoically, I work over her body with my eyes. She appears to be in decent shape. Nothing my strict diet for subs can't fix, coupled with some light exercise. Alright, her body is not bad. Once she gets naked I can make my final judgment.

Her hair – her _wig_ bothers me. I'm not fond of blondes. Though, if she is that girl from the cafe, and I am positive she is, then there should be no concern. Once Elliot got back to me with his findings, and if I was correct in thinking so that would be rather soon, I would have my definite answer on just how far I was willing to go to meet with 'Jessie'.

"I _really_ tickles my thighs. I'm not used to this. It makes me think of...err..." She bit her lip.

Hm, 'Jessie', that _really_ drives me crazy. Do it more.

"Like if someone were kissing me. Or maybe a passionate scene in a romance movie where the guy is doing that to the girl."

No, stray away from the romance. Instead of relenting whether she liked the feeling or not, whether she wanted to try more things like it or take it up a level, she talks of romance movies. When I asked her to be my submissive in our first chat, I was asking to see what her response to the suggestion would be.

Here I was thinking she would have kept that in my mind and given clues and hints with her words and body as to whether that was something she would be interested in. Unfortunately, her mind was like that of an incognizant child. Really, 'Jessie', how clueless could you be?

Then, my phone buzzed loudly from behind my computer. I reached around for it, not taking my eyes off of 'Jessie' the entire time. She had a remarkable bust, fair skin that looked smooth and ready to be kissed – all in much better quality thanks to her new webcam.

"Talk to me." I answered.

"Christian," Elliot spoke excitedly on the other end, "I followed her cab back to her place. There's an old blue slug-bug that's sitting in front of the house she walked into. I wasn't sure that she was the right one at first, but she picked up two packages from the front door, just like you said."

I sat straight up in my seat. So it was her. Elliot found 'Jessie'. I knew I was right to trust him. Trying to contain my childlike elation, I continued.

"Right, so this is the right the girl then. What's her name?"

"You don't want to know where she lives? Wait, actually, _why am I stalking this girl for you?_ " He sounded genuinely perplexed, but I his nose in my business would not be tolerated.

"Don't worry about my motives, Elliot. Who is she?"

"Chris, you worry me buddy. Alright, her name is Anastasia Steele. She's apparently a college student at WSU."

Anastasia Steele. So that's your real name, 'Jessie'. With my suspicions confirmed, I hung out the phone without saying anything further. Now I had not only her name, but a way to find out more about her.

"I give me chills when I run it over my collarbone. I do like this – it's very sensual, actually. It's personal almost."

Personal. Ana likes personal. That was a key discovery for me. If I played my cards right, I could lure her to want a more _personal_ relationship with me. Enough so maybe that in time she would agree to being my submissive.

"And on my neck -" she stopped to bite her lip again. Yes, Ana, good. "My head feels funny, but, in a good way."

GREY has tipped you 2,000 tokens.

Hesitantly, Ana takes off her blindfold. Her mouth drops open in shock. It's only 100$ dolla – oh, that's right. She's a college student. Would now be the appropriate time to tip her more and gain enough of her trust to snag her phone number?

I could use a texting app so that my real phone number wouldn't show up. That makes things easier on my end. She wouldn't be able to find out my identity, even if she wanted to. No, stop it, Christian. Her acumen isn't that great.

"GREY! Thank you so much!"

GREY: Jessie, please tell me how much it is for your phone number.

Her eyes riveted across the screen. I could see the apprehensive frown on her face. She bit her finger, questioning herself as to whether she would give out that much information. I took the chance to read over YouCam's 'upcoming news' section.

The AVN convention would be held in Las Vegas at the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino in only a few of months. That left me approximately one-hundred and fifty to get Ana where I needed her to be. If I could continue to steadily boost her camscore enough to the point that she was appearing at the top of the page every time she logged on, then she could attract enough traffic that multitudes of guests could tip her.

If that went accordingly, within just the next two months I, along with other guests, could collectively leave her with enough to not only fix her car, but to move out on her own as well. From there she could cam constantly – I would assure that – and that would give me the golden opportunity of building up her trust in me.

I could strongly urge her to hold a raffle to the AVN's, after thoroughly convincing her that the convention would be essential to her career, and win the raffle hands down.

This plan would not fail. I would not allow it.

"I...I just don't want for something bad to happen." She stammered, her fingers knotted.

GREY: If it worries you so badly, download a texting app. I won't be able to search you by your number if it's fake.

Another moment of silence. I hold my breath.

"Okay." She finally agrees.

Good girl. Ana is following along easier than I anticipated. After a couple of minutes, she sends me the number to her texting app. This should help things move along more smoothly.

GREY has tipped you 2,000 tokens.

"Holy crap!" She squeals in excitement. "You are too nice to me!"

That's right, Ana. Feed into it. You are so much cuter when you do.

Quickly I grab my phone and call back Elliot.

"You hung up, asshole!" He sneers.

"Elliot, book me a hotel room at the Palms Casino. I want a fantasy suite. See to it immediately. I'll send you the dates on my phone."

"What is this abou-" I hang up again, before he can finish.

Soon enough, Ana. This game of cat and mouse is about to heat up immensely.

GREY has tipped you 5,000 tokens.

GREY: Now, Jessie, take off the lingerie.


	6. Chapter 5

**~ So many apologies you guys! I haven't forgotten about this series though I swear! I've been swamped with work since college started, parenting is a whirlwind of LITERALLY EVERYTHING, and I have been dealing with personal things! Thank you so much for your continued support and messages about Online Now! :) I will be updating more frequently I promise! Sorry again :'(~**

"I don't know if I like paprika on my potatoes." Kate looked at the seasonings I was unpacking with uncertainty.

"Then I won't season yours! Have the boring potato wedges for all I care!" I teased.

"Hmph," Kate started, eyeing me suspiciously, "You've been in high spirits lately, Ana. So who is he?"

"What?" My face flushes red, and I can feel myself getting hot under her gaze. "Don't be absurd. I barely leave the house."

"Well something must be going on that I'm not aware about? You went out and dropped more money on food than I do on clothes. Spill the tea, Ana!"

I moved around the counter to finishing unpacking all of the bags from the grocery store. Kate was right about the food. I don't think I had spent that much money on food in my life.

"Things have just been going well. I'm in a good mood because of that."

I tried to hide the truth in my eyes. I couldn't just relent to Kate that I got naked on the internet in front of hundreds of faceless men...and women.

The check from YouCam was delivered earlier during the day, and since I arrived home before Kate – thankfully – and got the mail, I had time to cash it. It was just over a thousand dollars, most of which came from GREY. My mind was blown at the amount of money I had in my hands for such a short time.

I couldn't help myself once I cashed it. Wal-mart was calling my namely seductively – and it ended up leading me on an hour long journey through the food aisles. Sure I bought other stuff – cam related stuff. I bought underwear, and a few bras. Though, when I think about it, Wal-Mart may not be the best place to buy sex appeal.

"Sure you are, Ana," she smiled smugly, "I won't ask anymore. Clearly you're a girl who doesn't kiss and tell!"

Kate got up to help me put away the rest of the groceries, continuing to look me over the whole time. I rolled my eyes as I began prepping the potatoes. Suspect whatever you want, Kate. My lips are sealed.

While I mixed the seasonings and got dinner up and running, my mind replayed the private chat shared between Grey and I only a few nights ago. It was the first time I had been so... _exposed_...

GREY: Now, Jessie, take off the lingerie.

I sat there petrified by the demand. It was bad enough that the lingerie was see-through, but now GREY wanted me to be _completely_ naked. This was who "Jessie" was though. "Jessie" was a camgirl, and this was her livelihood. I couldn't be scared...especially after how much GREY had already given to me.

With trembling fingers I pulled along the straps of my bra. It was an attempt at being sexy, though failing miserably, but I sold it as best as I could. The straps fell smoothly down my arms, and I tried to conceal my nervous breaths. The air in the room felt several degrees colder once I exposed my chest, my nipples becoming hard instantly.

 _How embarrassing, Ana. It's a natural response, it's a natural thing. But this is SO embarrassing._

I wanted to vomit. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I began to remove the panties as seductively as I could – without looking like the plague had taken it's toll on me. I flicked the underwear at the computer screen, trying to tease him. This couldn't possibly get any worse for me.

The moment was undeniably awkward. The tension continued build and so did the knot in my stomach. With no response from GREY or any instructions on what to do next, I sat there like a deer caught in the headlights.

 _C'mon GREY, tell me something. Don't just let me sit here looking like an idiot._

My first time getting naked on camera and this is how it was going. What could he be doing? What if he is one of those awful people who takes photos, or records the whole show and sells them on other websites. Or worse...what if he does those things and just shares them... _for free_.

My nerves got the best of me and I quickly yanked the blanket over my exposed skin. I couldn't do this. Sure the money was unbelievable and I could use it for the tight situation I was in, but showing my body to a faceless stranger was out of the question.

My phone began to go off underneath the covers. In my panic, I had lost it in the sea of despair that was my bed. I felt patted around the sheets, trying to find it without my embarrassingly hard nipples getting another debut.

Finally, it slipped from the bed to floor. Great. I stretched my arm off the bed to pick it up, almost falling over myself. Clumsy Ana – that's what I should be called.

It was the texting app ringing. When I downloaded it I wasn't aware that calls could be made. Could it be GREY who was calling me?

I looked into the camera, watching myself on the screen – naked, afraid.

"Hello?" My voice was shaky, weak.

"Jessie," a soothing, silky voice answered, "why so nervous?"

Tingling. My skin was tingling.

"I...don't think I can do this, GREY. I'm sorry."

Silence. The faceless GREY was silent. Then, after another minute, he spoke.

"A cam-girl who is afraid to be seen. Tell me, what makes you so shy?" He kept his voice low, mesmerizing.

"It's just weird to have someone I don't know looking at my naked body. I thought I could do this. I need the money, I really do. But I can't bring myself to keep this up. I'm sorry, GREY."

The blue ring around the lens of my camera taunted me. He was still watching me, I was still broadcasting, we were still having a private chat.

"Take the blanket off, turn around, and bend over."

"Excuse me?"

"Come now, Jessie."

The monotonous tone he kept was calming. Though I was nervous and wanted to disobey him, I slowly began to do as he said. I turned around, my back facing the camera. He wanted me to bend over? Was he trying to figure out the inner workings of my as-

"Jessie." He said faintly.

"Yes, GREY?"

"What exactly do you need the money for again?"

That's right. I don't think I had ever admitted what exactly I needed money for in the first place. Then again, he seemed like money was no issue. He was probably some 50 year old man who was trying to be a sugar daddy to innocent college girls who were poor.

"My car is broken, and I need it fixed. Then my hours at my old job got cut. I'm not exactly in a position to pay for things by myself. That's why I'm here."

"Poor, Jessie." He didn't sound like a 50 year old man. That was a plus at least. "How much will it cost to fix your car?"

"Around 1200 they said. Plus I had bought a new computer before my hours got cut and needed to make the money back. Life hasn't been the kindest to me these past couple of months."

"I will send you the 1200 if you complete my request."

My mouth fell open in shock. GREY would just send me over a thousand dollars like it was no big deal? Was this guy serious?

"You're lying." I could hear a hint of anger in my voice. It's not that I was mad, I just didn't believe him.

"Do as I ask, and you can have the money. I haven't lied to you yet have I, A -" he cut himself short before he finished, "Hm, Jessie."

I felt my face burning up. GREY hadn't lied to me, and I desperately needed this money and wanted to believe him.

Setting the phone down, I slowly dropped the blanket and did as he said. I had never felt so ashamed in my life about something. Though I wanted to cry, the tears would not form. It's like the trauma this moment created had paralyzed my emotions and I became numb.

The longer I stayed in that position the less I cared. Money is money, Ana. You need the money. Jessie doesn't care who sees her. To Jessie, it's just work. Your body is your body and that's all it is. It's nothing new to this guy. Calm. Down.

"Good." I heard his voice on the other end after an eternity. "Turn back around."

Taking a deep breath and shoving the crippling guilt I felt into the recesses of my mind, I turned to face the camera once more. I grabbed the phone and sat there – silent.

"Jessie, open a Google Wallet."

"A what?" I asked flatly.

"A Google Wallet. It's safer to send you money there. You can transfer it directly to your bank account instead of waiting on a check."

"Oh," I snapped back to reality, "Let me look into it."

We would see just how serious GREY was. A man who could keep his word was not a man I expected to find on an adult website...well, like YouCam anyway.

To my surprise, GREY not only helped me set up an account but he transferred the money over immediately. It made me want to vomit for entirely different reasons than earlier.

"GREY, I...I don't know what to say. Thank you!" I held my hand over my mouth, shocked.

"I expect to see more of you, Jessie. Do not disappoint me."

He hung up the phone and logged off of YouCam. I couldn't move from my perch on my bed. Was my life really happening...LIKE THIS...? Who was GREY, and why was he so mysterious?

I finished fixing my plate of food. Since then GREY had quietly hung around my room, boosting my camscore and propelling me into the top 100 girls on the website. The next check I was going to be cut would be even more than this check, and to me that was crazy. I had gotten my car fixed, my laptop fund had been entirely replenished, and I was even holding my first raffle for my first ever... _video_. Of course, I was new to the whole scene still. I didn't know what kind of content my viewers wanted. Thankfully an experienced cam-girl from Texas was teaching me the ins-and-outs of the business.

She suggested I let my regulars decide, and that's where the idea for a raffle came in. GREY was in the lead, obviously. But he wasn't going out of his way to stay in the top. The raffle, however, was a genius marketing scheme.

Ashlie had briefed me over everything I needed to know about being a successful cam model. Tags to use, topic ideas, incentives for my tippers. I mean, I didn't plan on camming past saving the money I needed to get back on my feet – but everything was going so well and my nerves had finally died down. When Ashlie talked to me about camming she made so much of the lifestyle seem glamorous too.

No, Ana.

I would stop. I promised myself. But it couldn't hurt to make some money to save and put away for if I found myself in a situation this dire again.

Could it?

 **~Okay guys! I tried to make this chapter a little longer so you had something to read! I'm sorry again for sucking so much recently! Will post more soon! Thanks again for the nice messages and comments! -Haley.~**


	7. Chapter 6

"The Cam Girl Bible?" I opened the PDF Ashlie had sent me, skimming over the length of the content.

"Yep!" Her peppy attitude and high pitched voice went hand in hand. "It's just something me and two other cammers came up with. It's basically all you need to know about camming and what's involved, you know?"

"Right?" I whispered under my breath.

The document had many bullets to indicate several points and aspects of camming. The fact that someone took their time to come up with this was ridiculous in my mind. I couldn't back away now though. I had been on YouCam for almost an entire month, and in that time I had risen to the top 100 models on the site. It earned me recognition from several of the leading models as well as a multitude of new guest. Some guest, old and new, had created new accounts that even pertained to my screen name.

Guest with names like 'Jessie'sBestie', 'Jessie'sPet', "JessieLover', and the like all filled my room now. I hated to admit that the popularity was going to my head, but the longer I cammed, the more comfortable I was with the idea. Not only did it grant me enough money to do what I needed to, and then some, but the fact that I could hide my identity and continue doing it was enough to convince me.

I returned to the Skype call with Ashlie. On YouCam her name was Beelzebub. According to her, she liked the idea of being "the devilish and tempting" type.

"So read through that and if you have any questions let me know, okay! And congrats again on reaching number 94! That's crazy for someone who is only in their first month!"

"Thank you," I smiled, actually happy, "I'll talk to you later, Beez!"

Though her name stage name was Beelzebub she preferred to be called Beez. It was kind of cute, I suppose.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." I began flipping through the pages of the "Cam Girl Bible" as it was titled. "Wow, this is extensive."

THE CAM GIRL BIBLE

If you are thinking about becoming a cam girl, or maybe you already are one and just need some advice, this is The Cam Girl Bible. It will give you all the useful information necessary to be successful at camming. The rest is up to you.

"So far that's encouraging," I shoved a cracker in my mouth.

A preface to this advice; Being a cam model does not mean you will make thousands of dollars a week like some sites advertise. You may not make thousands of dollars right away like the top earning cam models, and that is OKAY.

Top earning models can pull in $40,000 a month or more.

Many models make over $2,000 a month.

Few models make over $10,000 a month.

You make your own hours.

You can model inside your own home or at a studio.

If you live in larger cities, for example Las Vegas, you can work in studios. You will receive a "cam room" that you are free to design, sometimes they are already decorated, and hours can be flexible. At home, it is best to design your room to fit your personality. Because the experience of interacting with a cam model is personal, it's beneficial for the guests to a glimpse of you personality. Lights that flash or hang down are good for keeping attention too. It is also good to constantly be moving as it keeps the viewer's focus.

CAM SCORE

Cam score/Rating is what determines your exposure on a site.

Cam Score/Rating goes up when viewers rate you or frequently tip you.

Cam score is affected by tip frequency versus time online.

If you are online for one hour and make 0 tokens your cam score drops. If you are online for one hour and make multiple tips your cam score rises. The more you are tipped in less amount of time raises your cam score higher.

MODELS & GUEST

You can ban models and guest from chat.

Models are allowed to do shows with others models.

Guests and Members are different.

Members have accounts, guest do not.

Premium members are members who have bought tokens.

Tokens are currency.

For every 1 token you get 0.5 cents.

Models and guests can be banned from chats if you do not want them interrupting your shows. They can also be banned if their behavior is inappropriate. Models can meet with other models and do shows together, or make content together.

Guests are users who are not members on the site. Basically freeloaders. Members have accounts, Premium Members have tokens. Tokens are your pay, and the five cents they represent is your bank.

YOUR ROOM

Topics are what your guests tip towards.

Goals are what guests tip towards.

You can have moderators.

Do something to keep guests attention.

Guests love games.

Offer goodies.

Advertise!

Seasonal Deals.

Guest Deals.

Topics and Goals are what guests will tip you for. A topic is the text that will appear anytime someone new joins your room. They will see the topic you have set. You can also send out the topic at any time to remind guest what it is. Goals can be put on a countdown for most cam sites. When a goal is reached, it is usually what the model's _show_ will be. An example is; Butt Plug Hitachi Torture at 3,000 tokens. So for 150$ you would use a butt plug and a Hitachi.

"Wait what? A Hitachi?" I looked at the word as if it would make any more sense the more I squinted my eyes. "Oh!"

Hitachi's were the giant vibrators that ALL the cam girls used. That seemed to not only be their favorite, but the guests as well. And the torture part...I suppose that meant...uhm...

In shows you want to keep incentives to tip towards. The topic should change according to the show. If your topic when trying to reach the Butt Plug Hitachi countdown was (TIP: 50 for flash, 20 for spanks, 30 for song request, 75 for kitty (OBVIOUSLY YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS) ) then your topic for the show should be (TIP: 5 if I'm cute, 69 turn up/down, 1000 insta finish). Guest could then tip 69 tokens to turn up or slow down the speed of your vibrator. Or guest could tip in those numbers, I.E, 69, 696, 6969, etc.

Moderators are guest who help manage the room if it is heavily trafficked. To guests attention play games. Black Jack, Battleship, take shots, spin the wheel, or other fun games. Offer treats and goodies. If guests tip X amount they receive a naked picture, or a personal video. ADVERTISE YOURSELF. If you have other social networks advertise them. Have deals for the holidays, and have guest deals. Guest Deals can be stupid things like tipping a certain amount and joining your Cam Family. Put their name on your profile, sell your underwear, sell your content. IT'S YOUR DECISION.

"Ugh," I set the papers down and closed my eyes. I was stressing out enough about the video raffle. I couldn't finish reading through all these points and actually retain any of the information. At least not at the moment. "I'll finish it tomorrow."

I grabbed my wig and stared at it for a moment. Holding it made me feel powerful. This was the staple of my character Jessie Thorn, an entrepreneur. In one month my luck had gone from being upside down to skyrocketing.

Ready to crash for the night, I plugged in my phone and took off my makeup. I took a quick shower and then plopped myself on my bed. Camming wasn't actually all that bad. In fact, with all the positive guests and GREY cheering me on...I didn't mind it. At all.

Just when I began to drift to sleep my phone buzzed. I peeked my head from underneath the pillow. It was a message from GREY.

GREY: Jessie, about the video.

I began to text back, but my heavy eyelids got the better of me.

 **~HOORAY! It is finished! I hope you guys liked some of the insight provided into the camming world in this chapter! Next chapter will be special and will be from GREY's prospective because things are about to get...HEATED!~**


	8. Chapter 7

My eyes were still so heavy when I woke up. I felt the cozy sheets tangled between my fingers, thinking I could buy satin sheets and sleep like a queen at any time. The room itself had a lingering smell. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it reminded me of all the times I had walked through the entrance of a hotel that had a pool nearby.

When I finally managed to open my eyes enough to be blinded by the sun's white light, I dug under my pillow for my cellphone. I had 14 unread messages. That was unusual for me. Since I had started camming, I was used to waking up to several new notifications involving my social media – which was only twitter and YouCam mail – but messages was another story. Only two other guest had bought my phone number, which GREY through a hefty fit over, and they were respectful to wait and text me only after I had text them back.

I opened my messages to see that every single one of them was from GREY.

 _GREY: Jessie, message me. NOW._

 _GREY: It's about the video. Call me._

 _GREY: What cam model falls asleep this earlier?_

 _GREY: If you value the financial benefits I assure you YOU WILL CALL._

 _GREY: I suppose you think I'm kidding, Jessie._

 _GREY: Listen to me, Jessie, I will pay whatever you want for the raffle to be over._

 _GREY: Do not make me ask again._

 _GREY: Making a video to sell to someone you don't know is a mistake, Jessie._

 _GREY: Jessie._

 _GREY: Name a price._

 _GREY: You are much better than that. Don't be like the other models._

 _GREY: Jessie._

 _GREY: I expect a response soon, Jessie._

 _GREY: Don't be stupid, Jessie._

I laid there in shock at GREY's blatant disrespect. He was treating me more like a possession than a person capable of making their own decisions – something I greatly unappreciated. Though I felt immense anger at his behavior, a sinking feeling still consumed me. He was my highest, most reliable tipper. A genuine, or so I thought, regular who cared about my well being. But now he was acting as if though he owned me because of the "financial benefits he assured". What a jerk.

Lividly, I responded;

 _If you think threatening me with your money will stop me then you have another thing coming._

I threw my phone down, not having anything else to say to him. I would continue on with the raffle. It was only fair to the other loyal members I had accumulated within the month. They had also tipped, they had also contributed to the money that allowed me to fill up my tank, buy lingerie, buy clothes, buy fancy food. It wasn't just GREY.

Besides, I couldn't give him a set amount to tip to kill the raffle entirely. I never knew how much I would make to begin with. Despite my raffle not being as high earning as a younger, more doll-like model's was, since I started the raffle for my first custom video I had earned three hundred dollars. None of which was from GREY.

There was only a few days left for the raffle, but since the job was varied, any night I had the potential to earn crazy money. In that same regard, I could lose money too...but I tried not to think about that.

I heard my phone buzzing, certain it was a call from _him_. I chose to ignore it until later, after I finished my makeup, did my hair, and treated myself to some fancy lunch. If Kate weren't working I would have invited her along.

I took a long, steamy shower, practicing my fake argument with GREY and testing out all the scenarios in which I could make him seem like a fool for trying to tame the wild stallion that was Jessie Marie Thorne. He wouldn't even know what was coming. Afterwards, I spent time doing my makeup and hair. I planned on camming later in the night. Kate was going to be visiting with some friends, no doubt a guy she was seeing, leaving me alone for the evening.

While I did my face, channeling my inner Picasso, I had to fight the temptation to message GREY back. I wasn't one for drama – especially just being Ana – but Jessie was powerful, demanding. She owned total authority over her business.

When I managed to finish putting together my online persona, the wig M.I.A., I Googled where to dine in with triple the dollar signs. I felt like treating myself – no – I _deserved_ to treat myself. A few nice places popped up, most of which had menus with words I couldn't pronounce, and immediate NO. Finally, one that wasn't too terribly far and had several five star reviews caught my eye. It was Asian cuisine, and seafood actually sounded really good.

Though the face screamed ready-to-club-until-2AM-or-until-I-throw-up-whichever-comes-first, and the hair was fixed for the time being – ready to be flattened by the heavy, lavish wig that... _he_ bought – the outfit cried college-student-who-thrift-shops.

I paired some worn down boots with ill-fitting jeans and a loose gray sweater. It definitely wasn't flattering. Then again, who was I trying to impress when I wasn't online?

I tucked away my purse in the passengers seat and took off. While I made my way to the restaurant I caught sight of an expensive car that kept it's distance but followed my every turn, even on the freeway. It was stunning, but other cars kept getting in front of it and I couldn't make out what the model was. I watched it swerve between lanes expertly through my rear view for some time before my exit came up. Maybe if I ever became incredibly successful like the 18 year old on YouCam who made four thousand dollars in one tip I would buy myself a car like that.

Inside the restaurant was stunning. The atmosphere was beautiful, with hanging lanterns and a fountain that had fish swimming in it. The carpet and designs on the wall matched, and the soothing flute music was the perfect finishing touch. Even being there by myself I felt peaceful.

After ordering my food I decided it was past time to check my phone. I was both surprised and somewhat disheartened to have only four messages this time. Two were from other members, Jessie'sBestie – whose name I found out was Matthew – and a new member who had purchased tokens solely to get my phone number. He continued to tip, but when GREY found out it was a big issue.

 _Matthew: What time will you be on cam tonight? I work until 8:30._

 _LoyalMember: I am excited to see you online tonight._

 _GREY: Jessie, you would be making a mistake._

 _GREY: Please, Jessie, call me._

Trying to retain the power Jessie Thorne had, I responded as stoically and sternly as I could.

 _I'm out to dinner, GREY. Until you apologize I refuse to speak to you._

I barely put my phone down when it buzzed again.

 _GREY:_ _Oh, at the Asian restaurant? How is that?_

I swallowed hard. My hands became hot, and I was overcome with nerves. GREY knew where I was?

I looked around the restaurant, eyeing anyone who even remotely glanced my direction. No one looked suspicious. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves with family and friends. Is it possible that he had someone follow me?

 _I don't know what game you are playing GREY but this isn't funny anymore._

 **Bzzzzzzzzzz.**

 _GREY: I didn't think it was funny to begin with, Jessie._

 _What do you want, GREY?_

 _ **BZZZZZZZ**_

 _GREY: I already told you, Jessie. Do NOT make the video. I will compensate you for withdrawing the raffle from your page._

I bit the inside of my cheek hard. My stomach was so upset I didn't know if I could even eat at this point.

 _How did you even know where I was?_

 _GREY: I didn't. I threw a line and you bit it. Hook, line, and sinker._

He was lying. I knew he was. There was absolutely no way he just magically guessed where I was at and got it right. I had never even mentioned wanting Asian food to him, much less liking it. It worried me now, however, what GREY may be capable of.

 _I'm not discontinuing the raffle._

I shoved my phone deep down into my purse. It was becoming apparent that dealing with GREY would not be a simple task. I felt as if the ultimatum to successfully continue with camming or obey GREY's every wish for his money was coming to the forefront.

If he continued...I would have to block him. From everything.

I sighed heavily, and as I exhaled someone bumped into me. I turned to glance up and apologize – maybe my elbow was out too far or something – and was met by the most intensely fierce gaze I had ever encountered. A young man, with dark, copper hair and burning silver eyes glowered at me. He continued walking, and after an unwelcoming moment later, he directed his attention back towards the kitchen doors. Maybe there was a problem with his order and anyone in his way was subject to the wrath he harbored.

"Ugh, it's never easy for just Ana – is it?" I whispered.

 *** Guys I am so sorry. I suck butt, truly. I know I said this chapter would be CG's P.O.V. But the next chapter actually is. It wasn't going to make sense the way I had it planned out, so I had to improvise a tad. Anyways! I have a mini vacation from school after this week and I plan on updating as much as possible with this FF! Thanks so much for reading! - Haley***


	9. Chapter 8

**CG's POV**

"So she is alone?" I asked while staring out over the restless Seattle city.

"Yeah. Her friend went out." Elliot groaned into the phone, tired.

I had made Elliot keep an eye on "Jessie" since that random guest bought tokens to tip Ana for her phone number. The idea had made me quite uneasy. For all she knew that guy could trace her phone and find out where she lives. People are crazy, and you never knew what lengths they would go through to stalk someone. Psychos.

"Dude, why are you making me follow this girl again?" Elliot asked, knowing full well I had never given him a reason to begin with.

"I have business to settle with her." I tried to play it off casually, though without any actual idea Elliot would never be wiser.

"Business with a college student who trips over her own feet?" He chuckled, probably remembering an awkward moment he witnessed Ana have while she thought no one was watching.

"What is her address again?"

I took down the address he gave me and told him he could leave the rest to me. I didn't exactly have a busy day in front me – after I canceled a few meetings – and was curious to see what activities Ana would fill her day with...if any at all.

With how I drive, getting anywhere in 20 minutes or less is common, and it didn't take me long before I had arrived outside her house.

I had messaged her last night several times asking her to discontinue the raffle, and she had simply responded to my text like she didn't care whether or not I tipped her anymore.

"You have another thing coming," I read her last text again, "sure, 'Jessie'. Two can play that game."

I had asked her to call me, even saying please in the hopes she would think I was sincere. She needed to discontinue the raffle. I wouldn't ask her again.

To my surprise, it didn't take Ana a long time to emerge from her residence. Her makeup was beautiful, but it was absolutely too heavy for her, and her hair...it flattered her more than she knew. However, whatever atrocity of an outfit she threw together must have been done in the dark. I couldn't help but think how much nicer she would look in a few body harnesses, handcuffed and on her knees.

I watched her climb into her ratty bug and take off.

"Give it a minute, Christian," I said through gritted teeth, "60...59...58..."

I began counting down the minute, forcing myself to stay still and not be too obvious. In this time I wondered if Ana would even remember me from our last face to face run in.

"45...44...43...2...1...Green light."

I sped off from between the two cars I was parallel parked in and followed Ana's every turn. If Elliot were here I would punch him and call "slug bug". It might be childish, but magnate or not, I wasn't completely banned from having fun.

Keeping with her on the freeway was extremely boring. So much in fact, I would let myself fall a ways behind her and then swerve between cars to catch up. When I saw get into the far lane, ready to exit the freeway, I strayed behind her a few cars. Since keeping an eye on her was like watching paint dry, I could afford to be a car...or twenty...away.

Another five minutes on the road and she pulled into a rather upscale Japanese Steakhouse that I had eaten at several times before.

"Treating ourselves are we, Ana? I could go for some lunch, too." I drove further up, busting a U turn and heading back to the restaurant.

I didn't want to be too obvious, so I sat outside of the restaurant for another ten minutes before heading in.

After talking with the people at the front, two employees who knew me very well, I was lead into the dining area. It only took a split second to spot her. She was the only person, other than myself, dining alone.

As I was seated, my eyes still locked on her – her phone in her hands, my own phone began to buzz. Finally, she was smart and decided to text me back.

"Out to dinner. Trust me, I already know, 'Jessie'." I scowled at the last bit of the message.

She was refusing to talk to me if I didn't apologize to her. How silly. She was the one who was willing to create a video for strangers and email it to them. Anytime she was on cam I tried to kill her count as soon as she started exposing herself, or I would drag her into a private chat, to keep her from possibly being recorded by scumbags who would then upload her content to pornographic websites and make money off of it. Her making a video to sell was just asking for trouble.

And because it was a raffle it didn't matter how many tickets I bought, the possibility of someone else winning – even on the slightest off chance – was a risk I was not willing to take.

I decided to let Ana know just how GREY played.

 _Oh, at the Asian restaurant? How is that?_

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" The waiter's high pitched, overly flirty voice broke my cold gaze's focus.

Yes, I thought. That piece of work over at the table across the room – I bet she taste delicious.

"I think hibachi shrimp...and...sake. That will be all for now. Also, could you tell them on the soup I would prefer two instead of the salad. Thanks."

I tried to wave her off, but she took an unnecessarily long time to gather the menu and leave me a straw for my water.

Please, don't embarrass yourself, I thought.

My "wild guess" caught Ana's attention. I could see she was looking around the room, and I put my phone to my ear and pretend to be having conversation while checking my watch. I kept my head low, making my focus less obvious.

Now, now, Ana. What will you do next?

My phone buzzed again, and this time Ana was asking what game I was playing. A game of cat and mouse of course. Little did my sweet, innocent, Ana know, that in just a few months we would be face to face – on a date – to the AVN's. My plans could not fail, I wouldn't let them.

Another handful of text were exchanged, my diligent effort to try and stop the raffle apparent. However, the last text she sent me were very, _very_ displeasing.

 _'Jessie': I'm not discontinuing the raffle._

I clenched my jaw tightly, my knuckles turning white as I clutched my phone. She was really tying my hands. I watched again as she shoved her phone deep within her purse. Things were about to get incredibly unpleasant for us both if she didn't straighten up.

Angered, I got up from my seat and headed towards the back where the kitchen was located. I had seen the owner, a man very appreciative of my business here, walk back there. I'm sure with a little monetary incentive some things could be arranged to put Ana in a very uncomfortable position.

I had a few positions I would like to put her in myself.

She had her head down looking at her hands. I decided I would purposefully run into her. One, because I was angry, and two, because no matter how much I tried to ignore it, her outfit was terrible. Once I sat back at the table, I would be sure to order her a couple of proper outfits to hug her curves and compliment her appearance. Not make her look so...homely...or...homeless...rather.

She looked up, shocked, when I ran into her. Her wide, doll eyes peered up at me innocently, scared. I glowered at her as menacingly as I could. She definitely did not remember who I was, but I wanted to make sure this time she did. It would make our encounter in Las Vegas at the AVN's that much more interesting.

She held my gaze as long as I stared at her before turning my attention to the kitchen doors. When I walked through them, the owner was just on his way out.

"Ah, Mr. Grey! Is something the matter?" He spoke kindly, unassuming of my ill intention.

"Actually, yes. You see, there is this hideous light blue Volkswagen outside in the parking lot. I need you to have it towed."

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry. You know we can't just do th-" I slipped a hand into his suit pocket, placing two hundred dollars inside to change his mind.

When he saw the incentive, he seemed persuaded to do exactly as I had asked. Shady business, but in my favor I could turn a blind eye. We both nodded at the arrangement and he went straight for the phone to call the towing company.

"Your move, Ana," I gazed emotionless at her sitting with her head down again as I walked back to my seat.

Once I situated myself, I went onto a rather pricey website one of my mother's friends had mentioned when telling us where she bought all of her dinner party dresses from. There were actually several dresses I thought would suit Ana – or Jessie – and I narrowed it down to the top three. I pulled out the piece of paper with Ana's address on it and entered the information. Well over, 5 thousand dollars later, I decided my excuse would be that her address was available on her Amazon wishlist. It had happened before, and that would give her something to worry about. It would be comical to watch her try and fix the made up error, I was sure.

While I continued to wait for the food, Elliot sent me an invite to a club that was hosting a costume party. I was going to send him back a strongly worded text about how I didn't have time for his stupidity, thinking he was inviting me as some sort of joke, but then an idea hit me.

I decided to call him on the offer.

"Elliot," I said sternly.

"If this is another call about needing me to watch this Ana girl you're going to have to wait. I'm in line to order some food right now Chr-"

"Shut up. Listen, this costume party, it's in a week?"

"Yeah. Ha, are you really going to go?" He sounded surprised.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Oh wow, I've never heard that before."

I rolled my eyes, "You know the blonde girl she lives with?"

"I mean I know of her, obviously." He began to sound suspicious.

"Do you think she's the type to like costume parties?"

 *** You guys, I did it. I wrote another chapter. Hallelujerr! Just wanted to say again thank you for all the support and it means the world to me! :D I'm glad you guys still enjoy my writing, and I'm sorry updates have been slow. Online courses and cosmetology courses have been RUINING MY LIFE! But during the break I will try to get between 3 and 6 (maybe more, writing gods willing) chapters done!***


	10. Chapter 9

I had refused to check my phone for the rest of my meal. It got pretty awkward just sitting there by myself eating, and for some time I even felt foolish for eating alone. I had money now – well...some – I could have just ordered this expensive food to go and enjoyed my solitude at home.

When I finally did finish eating, I left a hefty tip. It felt good to do so for once. I usually was only able to tip a few dollars, but this time I tipped a twenty. I mean, being the penny-pincher I am, I had to take a moment to part with the bill. After a couple of seconds though, I realized how easily I would make it back, and the stress of letting it go was no more.

I left my table as neatly assorted as I could, dishes stacked on top of each other so the friendly waiter boy didn't have to do much else. In the parking lot, however, my almost pleasant meal – with the exception of GREY – was concluded with me losing my car entirely.

"Wanda? Oh shoot," I hurried down the steps from the restaurant door, "where did I park?"

I began to frantically scope the parking lot in disbelief. Not only was my car not where I _know_ I parked it, but it was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, I rushed back into the restaurant.

There was only one man dressed differently from the wait staff, receptionist, and chefs. He had to have been the owner.

"Uhm, excuse me, Sir?" I tugged lightly on the back of his sleeve.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am?"

"I drive a light blue Beetle. I could have sworn I parked it second row on the right and two spaces in. It seems to have, um, magically disappeared."

I swatted a stray hair from my face. Moments like this stressed me out, and I tried intensely to fight back tears. The last thing I needed was any unforeseen cost.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We had to have it towed. You actually parked in a handicap parking space."

My expression went flat. I knew for certain that I had not. However, I was extremely non confrontational in person, and I let it slide. I clenched my jaw before continuing.

"Oh, wow. I must not have seen," I lied, "Do you by chance have the number to the towing company so that I can make arrangements to pick it up?"

The man lead me to the front desk and scribbled down some numbers on a piece of paper. I snatched it from his hands as rudely as I could while still trying to be polite. Kill them with kindness, Ana. Kill them all.

I waited in the parking lot for a cab to pick me up and take me to where Wanda was being held captive without fair trial. When I got there, a heavy set fellow lead me to her after taking my money. I started to regret the twenty dollar tip, but quickly I reminded myself that I had earned 300 dollars for the raffle already – not including the almost 1200 dollars I had coming in this check. That was a pretty good check to close out the rest of this month.

Maybe afterwards I would stop camming. After all, I had what I needed.

After an inconvenient, and incredibly long day I finally arrived back home. I wanted nothing more than to scream into my pillows or go into a food coma on the couch while watching television. I needed to cam though, I reminded myself. It was important that I finish out the month strong...that way if I quit I -

"Crap," I mumbled while sprawled out on my bed, "I can't quit, not yet. I still have the raffle. If I quit before holding up my end of the bargain I would have cheated whoever won out of money."

I sighed, sitting up and looking at my laptop. I guess another week after the raffle couldn't hurt. Besides, just a little extra money for when I did stop camming. I could store it away in case of an emergency.

It was time, I decided. I needed to get on cam. I needed to make some money to replenish the hole left from Wanda's imprisonment – but, most important, I needed to block GREY from my YouCam room. I knew blocking members didn't keep them from watching your room, but it did eliminate their ability to comment or contact you.

I dug through my secret lingerie stash, which was honestly just some nice panties and bras I purchased from Wal-Mart, picking out a cute pink set, and donned Jessie's signature blonde locks. Some clear white stockings went well with my outfit, and in ten minutes I had transformed from boring, broke Ana, to magnificent, looks-off-in-the-distance-while-pumping-gas Jessie.

With that, I logged on to YouCam and turned on my camera. The little blue light on my Logitech c920 lit up, and I was live. My room filled steadily as my regulars began to file in. In ten minutes I had drawn in 100 people. It seemed like a lot to me, but when I watched the popular camgirl's rooms my gatherings always felt meager.

The support was immediately overwhelming as I began to relent to my viewers about the terrible day I – er, Jessie – had endured.

"I went out to eat today, and I know – I _know_ – I parked my car in a non-handicap parking space. And you know what? It got towed! I had to pay to get her back!"

 _Jessie'sBestie: What bull! Did you kick anyone's ass?_

 _Jessie'sBoy: That's stupid. I would have thrown the food at the guy._

 _PSAZN: Wow, that is crappy. Sorry._

 _ZoonBoss: Who do I need to hurt?_

I smiled at the regulars who offered their friendship towards me. When I started camming, I knew I would be looked at as a sexual object, but to have people look past the business and see me as an actual person was amazing.

 _GREY_ has logged online.

My eyes flitted to the corner of the screen. It was time to block him. I swung my cursor over to his name, waiting to see him enter my room before I blocked him.

When people added you to their friends list, they could see when you logged on. Sometimes they could even get notifications if they had your specific room set to notify them when you went live. It worked the same way for models. If a model added a member, whenever that member logged on they would be able to see it. I had added GREY out of respect and appreciation. Now, I felt regret towards that decision.

 _GREY is in Lina's room._

"Oh," the words slipped out.

My heart sunk when I read that, and not being able to fight the curiosity, I went to the main page and searched for Lina's icon.

Lina was a top earning cam model. She was so well off in fact that she had been in magazines about tattoos – and of course adult magazines as well. She even had her own lingerie line coming out soon.

The thing about Lina was that she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. She had a petite waist, no body fat, a perfectly sculpted face, and beautiful medium brown, waist length hair. Lina was basically a Victoria's Secret model who had not been signed.

In her room, I saw her talking fondly of GREY's presence.

"I haven't seen you in almost a month, GREY! Where have you been?"

Her beautiful green eyes sparkled as GREY tipped her two-thousand tokens with the tip note: "Sorry. I became distracted by lesser things. It won't happen again".

It felt like a knife cut into my chest. Lesser things, he called me. I was certain that was about me. To add insult to injury, he tipped her 100 dollars just to say it.

I closed out of the room, not wanting to see anymore. I was determined to have a great night on cam regardless of how crappy of a person GREY was.

"Who wants to tip for shots. Someone should match me," I blurted out.

I wanted to be numb to the day and all of it's awful situations for the night.

It didn't take long before the countdown became nothing but nonsexual goals. 500 tokens per shot, 1000 tokens for a sip, 100 per raffle ticket. I couldn't bring myself to be sexual or enticing in the current mood I was in. However, once I bounced back from being upset, and also stupid drunk, I would be the best cam girl I could. For another two weeks anyway. GREY could suck it.

"You guys," I slurred, "you are all so awesome. I literally love every single one of you."

That wasn't just the booze talking either. I had made well over 350 dollars for the night without even having to touch my boobs. Mission accomplished. On the downside though, I was hideously nauseous from my alcohol filled night of ranting.

As I was saying my goodbyes and getting ready to log off, a familiar named popped up in my chat.

"Oh," I scowled, " and you! I can't stand you. You're such a jerk."

GREY's screen named appeared at the top of the 'Viewers' sidebar.

"You think...you can just tell me...to do this and do that...but who even are you? Just because you can pull money...out of your ass...maybe even other people's asses – I don't know you – you think...you can be a huge...stupid...jerk!"

Several "LOL" messages appeared in my chat. I didn't care how much a fool I was making myself seem like. I was legitimately upset still, even past the drunken stupor.

 _GREY: Jessie, text me._

"Text yourself asshat!" I frowned.

 _Jessie'sBestie: Oh, a lover's quarrel._

"I don't think GREY could ever love anyone another himself!"

 _GREY: Log offline, and text me. Sleep it off, you will embarrass yourself._

 _GREY is now offline._

"Ugh!" I pouted.

Logging offline was the equivalent of hanging up first. I did as he said though. Not because he said it, but because I was pretty sure I had to throw up and I did actually need some sleep.

Weak minded by means of inebriation, I text him.

"I hate you," I read as the words formed on the screen, "and send."

I hugged the porcelain throne for a few minutes, ridding my body of most of the alcohol I had just consumed. It wasn't pleasant, but I instantly felt better.

BZZ.

 _GREY: Name a price._

 _I thought I was lesser things._

 _GREY: Name a price, Jessie._

I thought, sort of, long and hard about what I wanted in exchange for the end of the raffle.

 _Okay, fine. I want a Victoria's Secret gift card that's loaded. I also want to be driven around in a limo while I do my shopping._

 _Oh, and a massage._

 _GREY: Anything else._

 _Yes. Double what I've made on the raffle so far._

I picked myself up from the bathroom floor and struggled my way to the couch. There, I would lay until I passed out or death swept over. I may have gotten alcohol poisoning. At least I would have made 900 dollars from the raffle on top of whatever I reminded myself I had made earlier.

BZZ

 _GREY: Deal. Sleep well, Jessie._

I passed out after reading his last message. I don't know for how long, but when I was woken up, Kate was lightly smacking my cheeks.

"Hey, Ana, did you drink yourself silly tonight or what? Maybe I should have stayed home and partied with you," she laughed.

"Oh, uh," I sat up, wiping the drool from my mouth, "sorry. Rough day today."

"Apparently," she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and came to sit beside me, "So, guess what! While I was out shopping with some friends today, this amazingly beautiful man came up and started talking to me."

"While you were shopping? Did he work at the store? Was he an employee?"

"Oh my goodness, no. We were sitting down to eat. Anyway, he invited us all to this costume party -"

She kept going, but my head was throbbing so immensely I couldn't focus on anything she was saying. To keep the conversation going so it would end sooner, I nodded and agreed to everything she said.

"So you will come?" The excitement in her voice was like that of a child's in a candy store.

"Yep." I nodded, stumbling my way into my room. "Night, Kate."

I shut the door behind me and fell onto my bed. Before passing out all I could think about was how GREY would pull off his end of the bargain. The dude was loaded, I knew that, but would he really do whatever he could to stop me from making these videos? Lina had tons of videos exposing _every_ part of her body. He didn't seem to mind any of that.

If he really did hold up his end of the bargain, I would call him while I was in the limo. He had begged me to call – I mean, basically – and if there were ever an opportune time that would be it. I would settle things with him.

I would ask why me. Then I would ask for his real name. If he refused to answer me, I would call a taxi from the mall and leave without every contacting him again.

"Mm," I mumbled into my pillow, "the ball is in Jessie's court now, GREY."


	11. Chapter 10

"I want to die," I mumbled as I rolled over in my bed, "Ride the crazy train into oblivion."

My head was throbbing. Thankfully, I didn't feel nauseous anymore. I just had a hangover headache, which, for me, could usually be cured by taking some Advil or Tylenol and wearing sunglasses _everywhere_. People in stores would look, but that's okay. I always thought it was comical to have the hungover-but-I'm-here look. Normally, as someone who was shy I tried to avoid drawing attention to myself, but ever since the whole Jessie enterprise, I didn't mind it so much.

I wobbled out of bed towards the bathroom and into the shower. I wasn't sure what the day had in store for me, but I knew whatever it was, I didn't want to participate.

I can't say my shower was much of one. It was mostly me sitting in the corner while the scalding hot water hit drenched me. I sang a song or two, and I heard my phone go off a few times. No doubt my regulars trying to get in touch with me.

After my time in my makeshift sauna, I wrapped my hair and my body in a towel and went straight for my phone. The messages were only from GREY.

 _GREY: How would you like to receive this money in place of the raffle? Google wallet? Money order?_

 _GREY: And also, it would help tremendously if you could point me in the direction of your nearest Victoria's Secret._

 _GREY: And about the limousine..._

Though I remember asking GREY for all those things, it was blowing my mind that he was actually willing to get them for me. Just what kind of rich man was he? Possibly an old dude wanting to be some younger girl's sugar daddy?

Gross. An old pervert. It would be nice if there were men more my age to spoil me. Some who were attractive too.

 _What's a Google wallet? Just tip it in tokens. The money will be deposited directly to my bank account once cut off ends._

Since my first check, which took a while to get to my house, was as much as it was I decided to link my bank account to the site to get direct deposit. They seemed trustworthy enough, thankfully.

I took to Google to locate the nearest Victoria's Secret. I had it seen one a few times while out with Kate, but I had never actually taken the time to memorize it's location. I wasn't sultry enough for that.

Once I found it, I shot him a text with it's address. Surely he wouldn't show up there and wait to kill me would he?

 _Um, on second thought GREY, maybe not the Victoria's Secret cards. No offense, I just think it's dangerous to give out locations near me._

 **BZZ**

 _GREY: Not a problem, Jessie. I will simply send you two VS gift cards online then. What's your email?_

I was just about to give him my email when it hit me that I had used my regular email address to sign up on YouCam. Jessie didn't have her own email address. I might have just been being paranoid, but was it possible that he could find out my identity just by my email alone?

Quickly, I went and made Jessie Thorne her own email and gave it to him.

 _MissJThorne_

 _GREY: Perfect. I'm also assuming the limousine is out of the question, so I will not worry about that._

Dang. There went my dreams of riding in one. I spent a few minutes checking my _actual_ email. It was only filled with notifications from YouCam and messages from the university. Upon seeing that I had new emails on YouCam, I went straight there. My inbox had 12 new messages, which for me was something. My life had felt very full since I adopted a new persona. Jessie always had someone to talk to. There never seemed to be a dull moment.

At the very top of the new messages was one from GREY. When I opened it my jaw dropped in shock. He had tipped me 20,000 tokens – 1,000 dollars! At the bottom of the message was a tip note.

 _This should more than cover the raffle. You can even use this money to rent a limousine for a day._

That was enough to make my day. On top of all that, other regulars of Jessie's left offline tips. I had to text GREY, though. How was I suppose to just not draw a ticket from the raffle? I had promised my members that I would draw one from the pile while I was live.

 _So what exactly do you suggest I do for the raffle then? I can't just skip out on it after I promised to draw a ticket live in front of almost 125 people!_

 **BZZ**

 _GREY: No problem, Jessie. You replace all of those tickets with ones that have my username on them. That way you can show it on screen that the ticket has a name and was drawn fairly._

 _Yeah, sort of. I suppose._

I could convince myself that was fair. He would have the most tickets in the raffle anyway. The odds of his name being drawn were substantially higher than anybody else anyways. That was enough to sway me.

 **BZZ**

 _GREY: Check your email, Jessie. You will have to redeem the gift cards that way._

I was about to ask him how knew that, but then the thought hit me that he was no stranger to these things. He probably gave online gift cards to the other model, Lina, and knew the whole deal already. I didn't want to imagine all the money he had spent on her.

Lina was such a well respected cam girl, and an entrepreneur. She may have had deals no sane man on a cam site could refuse, but the amount of tokens she made nightly blew my mind. As Ashlie had once said, "Lina is six figure model".

I went straight to the new email I had created. The two new messages were from GREY, and both of them had Victoria's Secret gift cards worth $500. In the first email he had left a message saying that $500 was the cap.

I wanted to vomit words of thanks. I had never felt so spoiled – and it felt a little strange considering GREY was more than likely a 85 year old silver fox with millions in the bank. Being a woman, financial stability was a bonus for me. I still had standards, however. Though, camming made me really think about my life at times. I had to admit though, I was able to cover all my expenses and then some while still putting money into my savings. It was a great feeling.

 _GREY, thank you so much. I can't help but feel slightly guilty about my behavior the other day though. I apologize._

 **BZZ**

 _GREY: Don't apologize. Be smarter next time. If you sent a video to anyone, you risk having your body plastered all over the internet. It's possible that it's already all over the internet. Look up any of the popular cam models names on Google. You would be surprised how many of their live shows have been recorded._

My heart sunk into my stomach. I didn't know that guest could record _live_ shows. I had never even thought that a guest would share my own private videos. GREY really put things into perspective. I was beginning to feel torn between the controlling attitude he presented, and the caring for what was in my best interest.

"No, Ana," I scowled, "you have only known him for a month. Wait and see how things play out. Maybe he really is trying to help."

I redeemed the cards and immediately took the website. There were so many things I wanted, but I had never been quite comfortable wearing expensive – _sexy –_ lingerie. Ever since Jessie came about I learned to be more comfortable in my own skin. But Victoria's Secret lingerie comfortable was another story.

I put a few items in the cart after browsing a bit. One was a red bralette with matching panties. Red was bold, so was Jessie. Why not? The other things were a couple of push up bras, one pink, another one a deep purple, with some cute _almost_ thongs. Something about lace up my butt just didn't suit my fancy.

When I checked the total, it was barely over $100.

"Well, I did say loaded," I sighed – like my life was so hard, "I suppose I'll find a way to spend this all."

Now I just had to wait for the next check from YouCam. I still had money leftover from the last check. Suddenly living paycheck to paycheck had become a memory. I felt myself becoming more comfortable with camming, and with being Jessie. I couldn't allow that, however, because if anyone close to me found out...

"Ana!" Kate yelled from the front door.

I slammed my laptop close. Two seconds later, a beautifully fixed up Kate walked through my door.

"What's up?" I asked innocently.

"Glad to see you're not inebriated! Are you feeling up to some shopping today my little alcoholic?" She grinned and sat next to me on the bed.

"Shopping? For what?"

I don't remember any reason we needed to go shopping. Perhaps for groceries.

"The costume party! You already agreed to go! You can't back out now!"

I vaguely remembered having that conversation. Nonetheless, I did agree to go. It would be crappy of me to back out now.

"No, of course I'll go."

"Awesome! So what are you going to go as. I was thinking something mermaid themed."

Her banter quickly became background noise as I thought of the anxiety inducing event. Being out in front of a bunch of random strangers while my roommate was off with some handsome man dancing. That didn't exactly sound like my cup of tea.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Something with a mask. I don't want people to see my face really." I half smiled, the nerves getting to me.

"You can't live in a shell forever, Ana! I think you would look amazing in something Victorian style. Or like...from that era." She touched my frizzy, messy hair.

"Do you really think that?" I scrunched up my face, picturing myself in a huge, puffy dress, twirling about the dance floor – at a club.

"With your small frame and pale skin? Yes! You could look like a Tim Burton character," she beamed at her own creative mind.

I didn't necessarily like the idea, but Kate was my friend and it was only one night. I would forever say no to her after this instance. Anyways, I was still riding the wave of happiness delivered to me by GREY.

"Yeah...that sounds like a plan, Kate."

"Well! Gear up, lets go!" She shook me by the arm.

I frowned once she left, looking at my closed laptop. I was about to get myself up, still sitting in my towel, when a message came through on my phone.

 _GREY: Be careful, Jessie._

I shuddered at the ominous message. Closing my phone, I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"Alright, Ana. Just...take life by the balls – or something."

 ***CG'S POV***

"Elliot," I spoke before he even got the chance to say hello, " I need a favor."

"Oh wow, how shocking. I didn't expect that," his sarcastic tone made me crack a smile, "What now your Highness? I already asked that Kate girl to attend the costume party."

"You told her to invite Ana?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I told her to invite Ana."

"Great. Listen, I'm booked this week with meetings and whatnot. For the costume party, I need you to get me a mask."

"I'm going to get you a Freddy Kreuger one."

"Elliot," I scolded, "I'm serious. Get me a mask. Find one that's fitting, will you?"

"I thought my idea was perfectly fitting, but yeah, I got you."

I hung up without saying goodbye and continued making my way home. With a mask on, Ana would not know who I was. Not too mention the club wouldn't be well lit, so I could finally meet face to face with her and she would be none the wiser.

I pulled out my phone to text her. She was smart to cancel the raffle, but she still needed to be careful.

"If you can't protect yourself, I will."

 ***Sorry this chapter may be all over the place. I'm burned out from college courses and Xmas shopping. However! The story is about to pick up! Once the holidays pass and whatnot, I will try to update as much as possible before college comes back to kill me! I just want to say thank you again for all the support, PMs, and reviews! FF isn't letting me see some of them but hopefully it will work soon! Thanks again for reading! - Haley***


	12. Chapter 11

**Some notes at the end of this chapter! Just to answer questions and whatnot. If it's not allowed I will reupload without them! The story is about to pick up. (Lots more drama and 'smut' as a reader put it! LOL! ) Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

I glanced at the deposit that had just been made to my account. I couldn't believe the numbers I was looking at. The only time I had any deposits similar to the amount were when financial aid came was sent out. My eyes saw the numbers, and my brain did not comprehend them.

I hated to admit it, especially because of my nature outside of the lucrative camming world, but the money was addictive. I could pay my rent, two months in advance even, fill up my fridge, by a couple hundred dollars worth of clothes, and even make a down payment on a new car. Jessie's personality felt like it was meshing with mine some days, and I began to worry that I might slip up and let my alter ego in front of someone I knew personally.

No matter what, no one could find out. That I knew...anyway...

"Are you almost ready, Ana?"

Kate called for me from the kitchen, the sounds of her rummaging through the fridge audible through the walls. I was in the midst of putting on my choker. I almost had not bought it, worried it was a bit too expensive.

"Be out in a sec!" I hollered.

As I held the bedazzled neck piece in my hands, I couldn't help but admire it's beauty. Every night before bed, or immediately after cam, I would add up all the tokens I had earned throughout the night, times them by a nickel, and figure out my earnings. I knew this check would be rather large, but I had not expected _that_. I found it comical how much I stressed about money, but here I had plenty of it. Enough so that I bought myself a choker that I would probably only wear once, and it cost a couple hundred dollars.

I had also broken it literally the same day, but it looked better, so all was well.

After tying it on I headed into the kitchen to find a drop dead gorgeous Kate brushing through her flawless hair. She had curls, the tips of her hair sprayed red to resemble the Little Mermaid, that hung over her small shoulders. A beautiful top that resembled a bustier, slightly less revealing and a vibrant purple, hugged her curves nicely, and a cute, kind of revealing, green skirt completed her look. She had a necklace made of seashells, and bracelet made of cheap jewels.

"Wow," the words slipped from my mouth, "you look so good!"

I nervously gripped my poorly straightened hair. Trying to fix my bangs off to one side, I reached for the black, lacy mask on the counter. Kate had gotten it last minute to go with my outfit – which to be honest looked like I was attending a funeral more than anything. Couldn't complain too much, however, it was a stylish funeral.

"Are you kidding! You look great! Now lets go, the limo is outside!" She grabbed my wrist and drug me out the door.

Outside was an exquisite Hummer limousine that was all black, tinted windows, and incredibly clean. The chauffeur was standing by the door, pulling it open as Kate locked up.

"How did you manage this one?" I whispered, leaning into her anxiously.

"The guy did! He said he had a suspicion we might like to ride in one."

She jingled the keys in my face and continued pulling me along to the car.

"Where is he again? I thought he was going to be the one picking you up."

"He's busy with some errands. He is going to be meeting us there. Are you really going to complain about a limo ride that's _free_?"

I hesitated before hopping in the car. I really couldn't argue with that. I did have this dream about riding in a limousine at least once.

The ride was mostly me smiling and laughing at Kate's antics. She was in such a vibrant mood, her smile illuminating the back of the car. It was a relatively short ride, and the entire time I had managed to hold my composure. Once the door was opened to let us out and into the nightlife surrounding the club the party was at, though, the sanity I fought to maintain was crumbling.

I felt knots in my stomach forming, and the wave of nausea swept over as I realized I was about to be thrust into a group of strangers. Strangers who were dressed up and intoxicated.

"Um, Kate," I tugged on her arm, but she kept looking forward, excited, "I don't kno-"

"Oh, Ana," she turned to me and smiled, "it's okay. You're going to have fun, you're going to dance! Okay?"

Her happy demeanor reassured me, and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. For Kate, I would try my hardest. After all, I did agree to this with her. Even though I knew I would be the third wheel, we headed inside and immediately began the search for this handsome boy she was so eager for me to meet.

We worked our way through the dance floor, Kate grabbing random strangers shoulders and turning them around without a care in the world. As she walked past them, I would say sorry in her place. By the time we got to the bar area, I was worn down from excessive anxiety.

"Lets sit here until you see him or something, yeah?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, sure!" She cheerfully nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom really quick, okay? Be back soon. Don't wander off!"

Before I could agree she had already made her way back through the crowd. I bit my lip, scoping the area out. A lot of people were already seemingly intoxicated. _Very intoxicated_. I supposed a drink couldn't hurt, and I ordered myself something to sip on as well as a shot to ease the nerves. One kamikaze, and that was it – or perhaps a Vegas Bomb.

After an unreasonable amount of time had passed for Kate to simply be relieving herself, I got up, determined to find her. My first step away from the bar stool, my heel caught onto my ridiculously long dress, and I fell forward. Whatever – whoever – I bumped into, was extremely stiff. It was like running face first into cement.

"Ouch!" I cried, my hand coming to my nose instantly.

"My apologies," a gentle, familiar voice said, "are you alright?"

I looked up to see a man, also wearing a mask, except his was divine. In the poorly lit building, I couldn't make out much. His hair looked dark, his eyes, too, and his features were fuzzy beneath the multiple strobes. However, his mask was captivating. It was a sparkling black color, intricate designs and swirls in gradient shades of gray, with small jewels paired at the corners.

He wasn't dressed up other than the mask. He wore a very expensive looking suit. I couldn't make out the color of it either.

"Oh, I, uh, uh, I," I stuttered mindlessly, "I'm fine."

"You almost took quite the fall."

I couldn't place my tongue on where I had heard his voice before, but it sounded so familiar.

"Yeah," I chuckled coyly, " I did. I'm sorry I fell into you!"

"Not to worry," his words were muffled, drowned out by the loud music, "can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, I really better not." I shook my head.

"My treat. One couldn't hurt, could it," his gaze was fierce, intimidating as he passed by me to sit at the bar.

"Um, no, I guess another one is fine."

I fixed my dress, adjusting myself on the stool and leaning over the bar. At least I wasn't all by myself anymore. Though, I couldn't see for the life of me who this courteous stranger with the familiar voice really was.

"So," he turned to me after telling the bartender our orders, "may I ask what brings you out here tonight?"

"My friend," I leaned into him some, hopefully I was loud enough still without shouting.

"Ah," he nodded, "then why is it just you?"

"She disappeared into the sea of party goers! I was actually about to go out and find her!"

He snickered slightly, his top lip quirking up. He ran a hand through his hair, then grabbed the drinks the bartender had placed in front of him. He swung one my way.

"Well, I'm sure she will turn up. What kind of a friend would she be if she didn't?"

I took the drink from his hand, realizing the mesmerizing grin he had on his face, and smiled unwillingly.

What straight teeth, I thought.

We must have sat and talked for a good hour. Kate was nowhere in sight, so I took comfort in the conversation with this nice stranger. Throughout the conversation, I learned he was a businessman, and that coming to this party was something he had only agreed to because of his brother. He didn't tell me specific details, but he said that his situation was similar to mine, and that his brother ditched him for some girl.

"How funny," I pitched, "maybe they are together somewhere, huh?"

He smiled, his stoic composure still in tact. Even after as many drinks as we had had, which wasn't many, just enough to get me feeling good, he was as sober as ever.

I was about to end my time with him, the lingering thought that I _needed_ to find Kate nagging in the back of my mind. Before I got the chance to say my goodbyes, the song changed, and the masked man asked me if I would like to go dance.

Of two things I was certain; I could not dance, whatsoever, and I definitely did not have the balls to attempt it in front of a massive group of people.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Come on," he stood and turned to me, a palm offered, "you will be with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

I stared at his hand, a long moment of silence between us. I didn't know if I had it in me to actually go through with it. His eyes, though, his body language. It was all so inviting. It was like I knew him, and for some reason, I felt I could trust him.

"Fine."

I grabbed his hand, and we walked to the dance floor. It felt like everyone was staring at us, making way even so that we could get by. As the song started to slowly pick up, the singers voice calming, and the rhythm catchy, I felt my body began to step in sync with the beat. Okay, Ana, this wouldn't be too hard. What would Jessie do?

My masked companion turned to me, those haunting eyes staring into my soul – err, Jessie's soul...

I wasn't aware that I had stopped walking, but when he stopped, he turned around and stood still. He didn't have to say anything, but his body language called for me to go to him. Obeying, I walked his way.

A smile graced his lips once more, and I bit my lip, moving closer. By the time I got to him, the energy was electric between us, and though I realized how intense and sensual the eye contact we shared was, I didn't shy away. No, because Jessie wouldn't shy away.

He continued to lean in closer, and soon his breath was on my lips. My head was spinning, and in my lightheaded daze I hadn't realized his hands find my waist...until he pulled me into him.

Riding the idea that Jessie wasn't afraid of anything, I placed my hands around his face and pulled him in. Our lips met passionately, and the taste of alcohol on tongue overpowered that of my own. I expected his tongue to be warmer than it was, but in the moment, music thumping, lights flickering, surrounded by people – and slightly intoxicated – his lips put me in a trance.

His hands made their way up my back, and his leg somehow managed to press up against me...down there...

I felt a chill of excitement – some slight horny undertones – and placed my hand on his chest. The spontaneous makeout session lasted a minute before finally concluding. While he looked satisfied, it hit me what had actually just taken place. My hands covered my mouth, and I was immediately flushed the color red with embarrassment. This did nothing to slow him down any.

He grabbed my hand and lead me past the bar to what looked like a section of the club no one else was. Several feet ahead of us I noticed a door.

Was he taking me to a private room?

Common sense beckoned me to free myself from his grip and run the other way, but he turned once more, those eyes seductive and fierce, and the voice in my head called me out.

 _Jessie wouldn't be afraid. Jessie would be powerful. He isn't even bad looking._

At least...not from what I could tell.

"Fine," I whispered to myself.

He opened the door, leading into a smaller back room that looked like it may be used for private parties. Bachelor parties perhaps?

I don't why it was unlocked, but he locked it from the inside, then proceeded to start the undoing of his tie. Before he finished, though, he turned to me, grabbing my waist and pushing me up against the wall. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. My inner thighs quivered with nerves and adrenaline. Was I really going to do this?

 **Alright guys! Have to end it there for this chapter. More sexy stuff to come next chapter though ;p Anyways! To answer some reviews and PMs this story is suppose to be somewhat based on my experiences as a cam girl too! I'm writing an actual version of 'Online Now' that I want to be published which details some of my own experiences as well as is fictional with a different story line. More characters and a more intricate story line (more insight into our main character's lives) will be added after the ho-ho-hoe-lidays! Should I just make a twitter or something so you guys can follow me and I can answer more questions/give more updates there?! Anyways! Thanks again for reading and I hope everyone has a bada$$ holiday!**


	13. Chapter 12

**~ Life has been strange and hectic. My apologies for being absent for so long. Have not spellchecked/looked for errors! Sorry~**

My back scratched up against the rough texture of the wall. How did porn stars do this kind of stuff? I knew that a lot of it was acting, but how can you fake an orgasm when your back is being torn apart?

I did everything I could to snap myself out of the thoughts that were flooding my head. You would think in a situation like the one I was in you would only be able to focus on what was happening, but that was far from the case for me. Maybe it was because I was trying to push aside the overwhelming embarrassment and negative thoughts about it all.

After all, I was being _Jessie_ – not Ana. Although, sometimes I worried. While I loved the confidence being Jessie gave me, I didn't want for that mindset to start consuming more aspects of my life.

I placed a hand on the back of his neck as his hand found it's way up my thigh and also my dress. His fingertips traced the lining of my underwear – thank God I actually put on something sexy – and soon I was relieved from the scratching of my back from the wall.

He swung me around and laid me down on a couch that formed a semicircle. I couldn't help but think of all the private dance shows that happened in this room and what all this couch had seen.

 _No, Ana, what are you doing. Jessie doesn't care._

He stood up to remove his suit jacket and tie, a pristine white shirt clung to his muscles, and he promptly began to unbutton it.

When his lips found mine again, his hands found their way to my breasts. He managed to pull aside of the dress' straps and slide his hand beneath the fabric. It was warm, and immediately my body tensed up.

The masked man began kissing my neck which sent a tingling wave throughout my body. I couldn't help but arch my back, and as if this was nothing new to him, he placed his hand in the curve of my body and pulled me in closer.

Somehow he managed to loosen the zipper and slide it down and before I knew it my whole upper body was exposed, pressed against his warm, muscular physique. I can't lie about it turning me on, but I was still apprehensive despite the feelings of lust.

He moved his hand away from my breast and in it's place his tongue. It circled my nipple, then his teeth gently bit me. I had not experienced a rush like this since I began camming, and even now the high still felt new to me.

Was this really what Jessie's life was like. Money, thousands of guys supporting her, nights out on the town, and one night stands?

While his mouth toyed with my chest, his free hand made it's way down between my legs. He began to stroke the inside of my thighs, and I let out a faint moan. Even without seeing his expression I could tell he was smirking.

His hand crawled it's way back up to my lacy panties, and without missing a beat he began to gently tease me by rubbing his fingertips up and down. I couldn't help but tighten my legs around him. I could tell by how he pressed his body harder against mine that it was what he wanted, though.

After a good minute of teasing me – err...getting me ready – he came back up to kiss me. It was then that I felt how ready he was for this. Stiff beneath his pants, he pushed up against slightly wet panties. If my nerves weren't eating away at me before they definitely were now.

He broke from kissing me to pull off the dress I wearing, and when he did so I watched his eyes scan across my bare body. I was used to this, so why did I feel so nervous. Isn't this what I did virtually every night?

Yes and no.

Guys admired my naked body from the other side of a computer screen, not in person.

While my thoughts consumed me the masked stranger, who in the slightly better lighting of the private room actually appeared to be quite handsome, slid down my underwear. I had not realized for a moment that I was entirely naked until he removed his own shirt and tried to pry open my legs.

"Are you nervous," his smooth voice questioned.

"Yes," I spoke before collecting my thoughts fully.

"Good."

That was all he said before pressing against my legs so hard with his body that I couldn't help but to open them. The way his hands caressed my body and grabbed the outer part of my thighs eased some of the tension.

I wasn't sure when he managed to pull his own pants down, but I could feel it – clear as day – his erection pushing firmly against me. With as wet as I had become from everything else he was doing, it wasn't hard for him to easily slide inside of me.

Despite having never done anything like this before I was so turned on by this handsome stranger, and probably aided by the alcohol, that I was able to bare the small twinges of pain that came with him thrusting into me.

It wasn't ideally sexy, but I really... _really_ enjoyed it. I began digging my manicured nails into his back, and my teeth sunk tightly into his shoulder. I could tell the interaction sent a thrill through him because he began to move faster and harder.

Over the thumping of the music from the club I could hear each little moan I let out as he pushed back into me, over and over and over again.

Then, a paralyzing fear hit me.

 _What if GREY finds out?_

He was up in arms about the raffle and the video that I couldn't imagine if he found out about this. But no...there was no way. Then again, he did know when I was out at the Asian restaurant. That was just a coincidence though, right? Surely there was no way.

 _No, Ana. This is Jessie's life. Jessie can do whatever she wants._

I shook off everything that was prohibiting me from fully enjoying myself, and finally I gave in.

I arched my body into his, him knowing exactly where to put his hands and when. When he wasn't kissing me, his mouth was on my neck, biting me. Then he would place one hand on my breast and his mouth over my nipple. Everything he was doing was perfect. I had never expected a one night stand to be...this memorable.

"Next time, I would like to tie you up."

His words made me freeze up again. Next time? Tie me up? What was this stranger getting at?

I tried to ignore it as we finished our "sexcapade", but once we through – out of breath and both extremely satisfied...at least I hoped – the stranger politely offered his phone and demanded mine to exchange numbers.

Something inside told me this wasn't a smart idea. What if GREY found out. I couldn't help but feel like he would, no matter how much I tried to reason the situation out with logic. But...

"Here," I unlocked it and handed it to him.

I began placing my number in his phone before realizing I was typing in my actual phone number. No, I needed to be smart. This was a one night stand. What were the odds we would ever see each other again?

Quickly I erased it and put in my texting app phone number. That way there was no way he could ever get a hold of me if I didn't want for him to. I even put that my name was Jessie T.

 _Clever, Ana._

We returned each others phones, and as nonchalantly as ever he returned to the perfect gentleman.

"After you," he held open the private room door for me.

Thankfully, there was no one near where we were, and it appeared that our absence had gone undetected. He led me back towards the dance floor, but not before offering a seductive smile.

"Please," he said before the music flooded my ears once again as the door slid open, "don't forget to call me."

 **CG'S P.O.V.**

The night had finally ended and I watched as a not so innocent looking Ana loaded into a limousine with her drunken friend Kate. I smiled as she glanced my way, but once the door closed and she was out of sight, the expression dropped from my face.

Now it was time to truly find out who Ana _and Jessie_ were. What she didn't know was that while I had her phone I not only gave her my number, but I also installed an app that she would never see in her applications. Unless she knew where to look, the app was invisible.

It allowed me to have full access to her phone logs. All of her messages, passwords, logins – everything – would all directly come to my phone. Any time she sent or received a message the thread would appear in my own phone.

"You made doubling your phone too easy," I mumbled as Elliot came up from behind me.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" He slurred slightly.

"Hm, no. Let's go, Elliot. I have business to take care of tomorrow morning."

Business; I had of lot of thinking to do. About the night, about Ana. What kind of person would she really turn out to be?

 **~Sorry this chapter is a little off. Work has me drained :( Any questions in my PM or on the story will be responded to ASAP! :) Thank you for reading!~**


	14. Chapter 13

**C.G.'s P.O.V.**

I managed to sleep enough that I woke up feeling not too terrible. Of course, the first thing I did was check my app to see what had been going through Ana's phone. It wasn't anything too significant. A couple messages from a drunken Kate about a ride home, then realizing she was already home. Some messages from her friends about making dinner plans – which I would of course look into on my own. And then some updates to her email from YouCam. Just offline tips though. However, her entire inbox was now for my viewing pleasure. And I would view it...

Thoroughly.

I readied myself to run by the office to look over a few papers. As I did so, I figured it would be nice of GREY to leave an offline tip to Jessie as well. I sat at my computer and looked at my phone once more. Would she actually call me? Text me? Anything? And if so, I knew this would definitely complicate separating myself from GREY. Especially once she knew who I truly was.

Turning off my phone I returned to my computer screen. When I opened the log in screen for YouCam and entered my information I got a message that told me my log in information was invalid. Thinking it was nothing more than a typo and error on my part, I reentered my information carefully.

Another invalid login.

I knew for sure this time it wasn't on my end. This had happened once before where my account was temporarily banned or shut down for a ludicrous reason. However, I had not gone against any rules for this to happen.

Immediately I decided to message YouCam's customer service. I explained the problem, thinking it would be no more than an hour or so before the situation was fixed. I would be able to log back in once I returned from the office. As GREY, I could just message Jessie on her phone through that app she had.

I put on my shoes, grabbed my keys, and headed for work. I would message her when I took a lunch break.

 **Ana's P.O.V.**

I showered off with an empty feeling in my stomach. It was a mixture of not eating breakfast and wondering what the hell I was thinking the night before. Jessie's personality was meshing with mine a little too much – and not the good aspects of it. Maybe it was time to settle down on the Jessie mentality a bit.

After my steaming hot, half an hour shower I wiped my face down in the sink. I examined the counter surface and thought maybe a D.I.Y. Project would take my mind off things. I could get some of that sticky marble-pattern paper to lay down on top of it and make it look expensive.

That was something Jessie would do – and it didn't involve – well...

 _BZZ_

 _BZZ_

My phone vibrated loudly from my nightstand. No doubt it was one of Jessie's regulars who always said good morning, goodnight, how are you doing, and the like.

Wrapped in a heavy towel I sauntered over to read my texts. I had several email notifications from YouCam telling me that I had unread messages. Kate had text me too, asking for a ride home. She must not have remembered much from the end of the night, which I found comical.

I pulled out my laptop and went straight to YouCam. Once I opened my inbox, several messages, all from GREY flooded my screen. I thought that was unusual, but the messages were even stranger.

GREY: WHORE.

GREY: I WILL HAVE YOU BANNED FROM THIS SITE.

GREY: THE WORST MODEL I'VE EVER SEEN.

GREY: I DON'T ACTUALLY LIKE YOU. I TIP YOU OUT OF PITY.

GREY: YOU'RE GOING TO GET DOXXED.

GREY: WHAT'S IT LIKE TO B T

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as my face burned hot with embarrassment and anger. Had GREY found out what I had done the night before? If so, how? Did someone recognize me from YouCam despite me wearing a mask. Did they know GREY? I knew there was potential to be recognized...but the wigs...the mask...the poorly lit club. It had to be impossible.

I scrolled through messages upon messages that were all similar. Full of hate, hurtful words, and demeaning. I couldn't believe I had developed trust in this faceless figure. I felt foolish, discouraged, but worst of all – dirty.

I slammed closed my laptop and ran back to the bathroom where I tried to gather my thoughts. I couldn't let this get to me. This was aimed at Jessie, not me. But how much better could I have been? I was Jessie.

Then, I remembered Ashlie's words to me from when I first started camming; "You have to have a thick skin – or develop one. They will eat you alive out there."

She was right. One hateful member here or there couldn't outweigh all the other regulars and their positivity towards me. I wouldn't let it. I couldn't. I needed to do my D.I.Y. Marble counter. I needed to get out and remind myself that I actually was happy. The happiest I had been a while. I had no financial struggles, spending money on things I actually wanted, and people supporting me...even if they were just strangers.

But the nerves and lingering thoughts that someone may actually know Jessie past YouCam would continue to haunt me throughout the day.

 **C.G.'s P.O.V.**

I still hadn't received a notification on my email that YouCam had responded to my inquiry by lunchtime. Not thinking too much of it, I decided I would message "Jessie" and she what she was up to. I had to admit, I was a little annoyed that Ana hadn't said anything to me yet. In due time, I reminded myself. I couldn't always expect things to happen my way...

Not yet, anyways.

I messaged her texting app with a simple "How are you this morning?"

After making sure the message sent I decided to call Elliot and see if he wanted to meet up for lunch. I would like to know more about Kate if he could offer any valuable information. It would be interesting to know what kind of company Ana kept. I was also rather curious as how to she managed to keep her secret for so long.

Before I had a chance to hit the call button, "Jessie" popped up on my text notifications.

 _You have a lot of nerve messaging me. Did you decide to finally get off your high horse?_

What was she talking about?

 _Jessie, what do you mean? I have nerve for messaging you?Didn't realize it was a crime._

I waited outside the building doors for her response. Could this have anything to do with my YouCam being down? It seemed like there may be a genuine reason to be concerned.

 _That's funny, GREY. After all the names you called me, threatened me with doxxing, and that you would have me banned. Get lost._

Name calling?! Doxxing?! I would never threaten her with something that serious. I quickly ran to the elevator and headed back to my office. I tried to avoid logging on to YouCam from my work computer, but in the moment, I didn't care. Someone had hacked my account. Not only that, but they were threatening to doxx Ana and expose her information to the whole site.

I frantically searched YouNow's member F.A.Q. For a customer service line to call. I needed to resolve this issue as soon as possible and take back my own account. I would also make certain that the I.P. Address of whoever hacked my account and threatened Ana was banned from the site.

There was no way to be sure if this hacker only stole my account or stole others, or if they threatened more than just one model. I was sure that they had also hacked my email, which was a temporary account I had made anyways, but there was no way they could have changed the password on YouCam without email verification.

I switched to an open tab and tried my email login. As I thought, my login credentials were invalid. This was worse than I thought. All of my computers had security software that was top of the line but also alerted me to any kind of hacking attempts. So how could this be?

All I knew was I had to make sure Ana was aware that whoever had commandeered my GREY account was not me.

 _Jessie, I don't know what is happening, but I swear my account was hacked. Those messages were not from me._

 _Oh, I'm sure, GREY._

 _I'm serious. Whoever hacked me knows all of my information._

Upon reading my own words, the severity of the situation further set in. They did have all my information. It had to have been someone who knew me – in some shape or form. Something...

Then I received a text from a number I didn't know that made me hold my breath.

 _It's been a long time coming, GREY._

 _Or do you prefer Christian?_

 **Sorry guys! School is kicking my butt :(((( However, drama now starts! Who is in more danger from the threatened doxxing? I'll try to post at least once a month if I can. Twice if I'm not too busy! Thanks for the continued support! ~Haley***


	15. Chapter 14

***I'm back after being gone forever and I'm sorry this chapter is literal garbage but I promise I the next one will be better! I will have all spring break to write for you guys!***

 **ANA'S P.O.V.**

I tried busying myself throughout the day to keep my mind off of whatever nonsense was going on with GREY. Grocery shopping was only a temporary distraction, and after that I decided to run by a day spa and get a massage. Figuring that would relieve the tension that had been building seemed like a right idea, but the quiet atmosphere only threw me deeper into my own head.

When GREY messaged me he said he had been hacked. I know that's not an impossibility, but how could I be sure he was telling the truth? The only thing that made me reconsider were his actions up until that point. He did seem extremely possessive of me as it was. Not wanting the raffle to continue, sending so many gifts and tips just to keep me interested in _only_ him. Surely he would never do something like that.

But on the other hand, if by any chance he found out about my slip up from the night before...

I hate to imagine what kind of manipulative and deceiving behavior a man like that could come up with.

The stress of the situation was becoming unbearable. If he did dox my information he could easily expose me - which is the last thing I would ever want. I was torn between wanting to hear him out and try and judge whether he was being sincere or not, and completely blocking him from everything before things were taken any further.

 _Oh, Ana. What mess have you gotten yourself into this time. Stupid._

After what should have been a relaxing time at the spa I exited the building and stepped into the sun's blinding glare. As I almost tripped over the curb a hand reached out to grab me and steady me.

"Whoa, careful there." A strong but gentle voice spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I couldn't see..the sun..."

I looked up and locked eyes with a tall, muscular man. He wasn't anybody I had ever seen before, but he offered a sincere, familiar smile.

"The sun was in my eyes. I apologize," I managed to say before straightening myself up and fixing my purse over my shoulder.

"Well," he continued, "be careful. We don't want anything bad happening now do we?"

With a polite nod he walked off towards the parking lot. I couldn't help but be reminded of my father by this strange man. It was comforting, and reassuring in a way, to have run into him on a day like the one I was having.

After a few deep breaths on the way to the car I decided I would ask GREY what the hell was going on. Maybe it was the fact that I had calmed down, maybe it was the massage...maybe I was delusional - but something inside told me he wasn't lying to me and that I should hear him out.

Bracing my nerves I opened my texting app to message him. I had several messages in my inbox already. Many were from my regulars who I had filled in on the situation while getting ready and at the grocery store. Yet, just as many were from GREY.

 _GREY: Jessie, please. I have no reason to lie to you._

 _GREY: Is there any way I can prove this to you?_

 _GREY: Please respond to me. I can explain what I know, Jessie._

 _GREY: Someone has access to very private information of mine. I will do everything in my power to make sure they don't gain access to any of yours._

 _GREY: I'm sorry._

The last message really got to me. Someone so stoic, so...well put together, at least it seemed, apologizing. That must have been hard for someone like him...with his personality. What I knew of it, anyway. All the messages of him pleading for a response just further made me feel as if he was being genuine.

I guessed I was going to find out.

 **C.G. 's P.O.V.**

"Tell me news, Taylor." I tapped my fingers on the dash of my car impatiently.

"She is currently walking to her car from the spa. She's on her phone."

"And you're sure this is the right girl?" The edge in my voice was becoming a low growl.

"Positive. I made contact with her to verify, just like you asked."

I let out a frustrated sigh. At least I knew she was safe. With my security guard following her for the day there was no way any harm would come to her. In a situation like this, I couldn't be sure if the danger was close to home or not. Especially considering they new my true identity.

"Keep me updated. It is not an option."

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey."

I hung up the phone and ran my hand roughly through my hair. I bit the inside of my cheek hard enough that I was starting to taste blood.

BZZ BZZ

I frantically tried to unlock my phone, dropping it to the car floor before I was able to. Ready to kill, I took a deep breath and collected myself before retrieving it. When I managed to open it, I saw Ana's texting app number.

 _Thank God._

 _Okay, I've decided to hear you out, GREY. This better be good._

I wanted to jump into everything I knew right away, but the reality was I didn't know much. Not yet anyway. All I could do was be as truthful as possible - without revealing who I really was.

 _Jessie, it's really not me. Someone hacked into my account and my email. They know my private information and I'm doing what I can to make sure they don't find out any of yours._

Keeping a close eye on Ana may have been an unnecessary measure, but it could help prevent her cover from being blown too. Not too mention it gave me peace of mind. I wasn't sure she would ever message me - the _real_ me - and with all of this going I could potentially lose her.

No. I would not allow that to happen.

BZZ BZZ

"Ana," I whispered as I opened my phone.

To my surprise, I was wrong. It was an email from YouCam. Finally, I had been awaiting this message for a long time now. When I opened it the email was nothing but a copy and paste generic response with a customer service number to call. Hopefully that would at least get me somewhere.

BZZ BZZ

A message from the app popped up.

 _Why would someone hack your account? And who would do such a thing? Did you piss someone off?_

She was right. I couldn't think of anybody who would specifically target me. I never spoke to any of the other members in her chatroom, and I had only ever interacted with one other model before. I would sum it up to some random hacking, but whoever this was knew my name. So it couldn't have been _that_ random.

I decided going to my bank and freezing my accounts was the first thing I should take care of. Who knew how long I had been hacked, and though my YouCam account had a prepaid card on it, my email received messages whenever I transferred money. I wasn't sure to what extent my hacker would infiltrate my personal accounts, but I didn't want to take anymore chances.

 _I'm not sure, Jessie, but I am already working on fixing it and finding out who it is._

As I scrolled through the emails received on Ana's phone through my secret app I was able to determine that my account was stolen early in the morning. The messages sent to her were all sent before six in the morning, so either someone woke up with the intention of destroying my reputation, or they had been at it all night.

That second option was terrifying.

BZZ BZZ

 _Well I certainly hope you figure it out._

Ana was annoyed, and she had every right to be.

With an exasperated sigh I started the car and typed in the customer service number for YouCam. I would get as much information and help as I could on the way to the bank. I would need to pull out some money before freezing my accounts to ensure as much security in my personal info as possible.

As I spoke to some hardly helpful woman on the phone it continuously buzzed. Not wanting to be distracted I ignored all of the incoming text until I arrived at the bank. I spent another few minutes in the car finishing up the conversation with customer service and settling on getting my account suspended until the issue could be resolved.

When I got off the car I made my way inside the building before glancing at my text. I was in such a frenzy trying to sort everything out as quickly as possible that I had almost forgotten to text back Ana.

 _Ana is leaving the day spa._

 _Still keeping a close eye, will update when she has arrived at next destination._

Perhaps having her followed was the worst she would suffer today - if she was lucky.

I took a place in line behind a couple people and slid my phone into my pocket. A slight breeze cooled the back of my neck as the door opened again behind me. Just out of habit I turned towards the noise the door made as it closed.

"Ana."

 **ANA'S P.O.V.**

I pulled into the bank's parking lot to meet with my financial advisor about getting a separate credit card. I figured it would be better to have that on my YouCam account as opposed to my debit card which had my personal savings and checking account on it or receiving checks which required my personal mailing address. Maybe I would also set up a P.O. box while I was out.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I had been being watched the whole way to the bank. Maybe I was just being paranoid because of all the events that had transpired, but the distinct feelings of eyes on me was more than I could bare.

On my way across the parking lot I opened my phone and scrolled down to the new number in it.

"C.G.," I muttered under my breath, "so this person is so secretive I don't even get a full name."

I yanked the door open to the building and hit the call button. It was awkward, everyone turned to see who had just entered. This is why I preferred to be on my phone in public by myself - I always felt like everyone was judging me.

I walked off to the side where the small cubicles were located. I didn't see my advisor in their regular spot, so I opted to sit on the bench and wait.

Finally my phone began calling the number.

 _Deep breath, Ana. You can do this. Who knows, maybe some human interaction with your sexy mystery man could do you some good._

I tried to convince myself that having some company would keep me safe. It was harder to get harmed in a group as opposed to being alone, right? And maybe this would take my mind off what was happening for a little bit.

But if GREY ever found it...what would he do?

As my phone continued dialing another ringer began going off. I looked up and in the direction of the noise.

Immediately my eyes met with another familiar face. I knew for certain this time it was someone I had seen before.

And he must have had the same feeling.

I could see it in those grey eyes of his.

 ***WHOA IM ALIVE GUYS! And only a few months left of school! Woo! I wrote two chapters just in time for Valentines and the release of the new Fifty Shades! Here is one of them, and who knows, maybe the next one is another saucy chapter where they have a rather unusual date while both trying to keep secrets HINT HINT...this chapter is kind of lame I'm sorry I wrote half of it on my phone. Don't hate me I will continue to try and update as much as possible.**

 **thanks for your kind messages and support! ~Haley***


End file.
